What Impossibilities May Come : a Pokegirl story
by crimsondragonkiller
Summary: What is impossible in a world of Pokegirls with an ingenious, mischievous , and lazy tamer? Absolutely nothing that's what! OC x harem
1. Chapter 1: Down the BunnyGirl's Hole

**Disclaimer:** just to warn you ahead of time I'm broke like a joke so…. Sue away! Seriously if I owned all the intellectual property of this work I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction. I only claim ownership of my OCs and their adventures through this story, if that will in any way make me money to pay last month's rent. Inspiration for much of the content of this story (especially the pokedex entries, I can't imagine trying to write all those) go to A-kun, Metroanime, and all the awesome authors that are literally too numerous compile a comprehensive list (ok, so I'm a little lazy ;)

**AN:** If you are any of the following; stop reading, and find another story.

Too young to read porn; too old to read porn; easily offended; have no sense of humor; can't read; are a dog with a blog

**WARNING:** reading this story may scar you for life, you never know.

This story may contain, but is not limited to; nuts; implied sex; foreplay; sex; oral sex; vaginal sex, anal sex; explicit sex; fun sex; funny sex; soft sex, rough sex; make-up sex; implied violence; violent acts; violence; dismemberment; cannibalism; blasphemy, torture; death; cake; blood; adult language; b-rated villains; and anything else my twisted imagination chooses to include at a moment's notice. You have been warned.

Oh just to clarify, just because I listed it above doesn't mean it makes the cut so try not to get too excited before you've even read it. Although you should expect the unexpected, especially since I don't denote where lemons start or end. There will be cake though.

**What Impossibilities May Come**

Chapter 1: Down the BunnyGirl's Hole

_"Shakespeare was mistaken, 'to act or not to act, THAT is that is the question'._

_ Which is worse to save a victim of torture to live with the memories, or do nothing and allow them to die and find peace in oblivion? I have come to the conclusion that immortality is the greatest curse that one can suffer; at least in death one can find relief from the sorrows and loss that one inevitably accumulates though life. If that were my only curse I may have led a much happier, if less colorful life. I have pondered the true nature of curses and gifts, having experienced both firsthand. What may seem as a blessing in theory may be a curse in practice and vice versa. One example of such is the curse of a conscience to many it seems a blessing, but to those who have one, it is a leash forcing us to act in a specific way or suffer emotionally. It would have made my life infinitely easier not having a conscience, to be able to 'not act'. The only blessing of a conscience is when one's actions yield a favorable outcome one feels a sense of peace, contentment, and sometimes fulfillment. However that is the insidiousness of this curse as the number of times one feels that way compared to not, is like teasing a starving man with a spoonful of cake._

_ Blessings and gifts are a sore subject for me, not for lack of them that much is certain, however they are in and of themselves a curse. Being the holder of the most recorded blood gifts/curses in history causes others to covet my 'good fortune', making fame my greatest enemy. It is to my great misfortune that I am the epicenter for 'interesting events', and a veritable magnet for 'interesting people'. I have often observed what life is like for those around me, with short quiet lives blissfully unaware of the limits of reality, leaving this world with naught but a whisper. I have wondered if I would be capable of living that kind of life, or has my 'enlightenment' irrevocably prevented me from feeling contentment as the others around me do, will I be able to find it in the next life, is there a next life, what is it like, will there be cake? The knowledge that one day I will find the answers to those questions is without a doubt the greatest of all of my gifts. My second greatest gift is humor, for without it I would most assuredly have gone completely insane by now._

_ It must be irony that the gifts and blessings that have brought the most light into my life are the gifts from others not my own inherent traits. The gifts of friendship, companionship, love, are the gifts that shine the brightest in my memories. The gift of friendships while the least intense of the three, is still an enjoyable and numerous one. The gift of companionship for me is a powerful one as with the inability to procreate comes the need to form bonds to fill the void. The gift of love is one I can remember more clearly than the others, because of both the intensity and how rare it is for me to receive it. It is also ironic that the curses that have had the most profound effect to my mind come from others as well, while not as depressing as my inherent curses, they are some of the most traumatic. The curses of abuse, inadequacy, and betrayal are the darkest corners of my mind. The curse of abuse is thankfully limited to my earliest memories, while powerful has become distant with time. The curse of inadequacy while infrequent has plagued my nightmares often, and motivates me to never see them become reality again. The curse of betrayal, the greatest curse that another can give, one that can rend an entire mind, one that I have thankfully only experienced once and forever hope to never experience again._

_ As always I can only look forward to what impossible things that I will accomplish today."_

Excerpt from Tamer Drake Maxwell's personal log

Today was pretty typical up until the cake got involved. First I woke up to the sound of moaning to find that I was being 'Tamed' by a BunnyGirl. I was infinitely thankful Polly was balled at the time or I would have been on the receiving end of righteous feminine furry. Sometimes being able to touch ghosts is as much a curse as a gift, not that I complain during taming sessions. I had to admit it was my fault for sleeping in the forest because I was too lazy to find a hotel in town. It was quite the surprise when she evolved into a PlayBunny then took off without a word; it was obvious she was tame so I had to wonder if she was doing that under orders or behind her tamers back. In any event she didn't even finish what she started when she decided to rape me; I had to sigh as this was not the first time, but at least she wasn't feral that would have really been too troublesome. Once that fiasco was dealt with then there was the 'excited' mob of 'fangirls'. Now when I say 'fangirls' I mean Team Trauma pokegirls, and when I say 'excited' I mean they were out to capture me for experimentation. For that Polly was a godsend, though the sensation of phasing though the wall was as disorienting as ever. It was fun seeing them run around like headless chickens from the roof of one of the taller buildings.

Once we lost the 'fangirls' we checked in on the local police station in Quickie Town to ask Officer Tavart if he could slip me a job 'under the table'. The only job he needed taken care of that was unassigned was investigating the nearby trade road attacks. The only information on it was that it was a feral Pokegirl and there were no eyewitness reports to go on. Polly unceremoniously dragged my lazy ass all the way to the remains of the latest attack; once we arrived she was 'kind' enough to shove my ass to the ground before a cake impacted with my face. And this is where I find myself watching a cake that just missed me fly into a nearby tree exploding taking down the tree, now I may be a lazy-ass most of the time, however what I am most decidedly not is a stupid-ass. I know of only one pokegirl that uses exploding foodstuffs as an attack, a Jokette. I immediately used my eidetic memory to recall details on the Jokette, and dropped my lazy façade. The scene we were privy to was not pretty the caravan was destroyed and there were no survivors. The Jokette was merrily flitting around dancing with one of the corpses saying "How wonderful more guests to the party. John would you be a dear and get them a beer?" Laughing at her quip she tossed the corpse into one of the wagons like a wet rag.

Polly noticed the change in my demeanor immediately she simply asked "You have a plan?" As I saw it Polly being a ghost type gave us an advantage not only did she have type advantage but being incorporeal made her resistant to the Smilex Mist. But Polly is weak against psychic so the Jokette had an advantage too as she is a psychic type, crap. Looking at my beautiful red-headed partner an Idea popped into my head and I ordered "Distract her for a minute." Her only response was a mischievous smirk and a clipped "Your no fun." as she moved toward the Jokette. The Jokette seemed to think that she was talking to her because she responded "Then let's liven this party up, I should always be a good hostess after all." The Jokette gave bow and smiled then asked "How about a joke? What has two legs and bleeds?" as she used quick attack trying to bisect Polly she yelled "You do!" laughing at her own joke the whole time.

However once she stopped and looked back to see no blood she raised an eyebrow and smiled wider "Nice trick, Let me show you one of my own." The Jokette materialized a bomb with a smiley face on it and threw it at Polly. Polly just stood there the smirk never leaving her face as the bomb exploded releasing a purple gas hiding her from view. The Jokette who was in a bout of uncontrolled laughter managed to bite out "Gotta say, I thought you'd last longer." The Jokette stopped laughing as Polly phased up out of the ground well away from the gas with the same half smirk she has held the whole time, deciding to speak up for the first time she asked "You thought that little attack would phase me?" This didn't dampen the Jokette's spirits at all as she simply teleported in front of Polly and attempted to kiss her saying "How about some sugar honey."

The Jokette simply passed through Polly and stumbled back to her feet, but her movements seemed more sluggish now than at the start of the fight. The Jokette seemed to think for a second before her smile became almost blinding "Well aren't you just a peach, playing with me this whole time eh little ghost? If you wanted some of my energy all you had to do was ask." With that she started another bout of laughter, but this time she added psychic energy to it. This caused Polly to become confused and anxious, along with destabilizing her form due to the weakness to psychic attacks. However Polly maintained her attack on the Jokette's life force, now it just came down to a battle of who runs dry first.

Good thing I found what I was looking for in my PSU (Personal Storage Unit) as I snuck up behind the Jokette. As soon as she was in reach I slammed the angel stone on her back causing her to be enveloped in blinding light as she evolved. When the light faded and the form of the newly evolved 'Maryann Drew' could be seen, there were a few changes. The most prominent was that instead of a perpetual smile there was a slight frown on her face along with tear like tattoos next to the eyes. Her attire had slight changes as well it was now more along the lines of a revealing dress suit rather than a business suit she also had a miniature top hat. She retained her overall attractive physique and haunting beauty. The frown was a definite turn off but it wasn't so pronounced as to detract from her looks. All in all definitely worth capturing especially since she was now no longer homicidal and the local authorities would kill her regardless citing 'safety regulation this' and 'crap law that'; even more so since I'm a sucker for hard luck stories, mainly from having been in those situations myself.

But capturing her was easier said than done, even with the damage Polly has done so far she would break out of a pokeball in 2 seconds flat. The bad news was that Polly was on her last legs, she isn't a tank and unfortunately the Maryann Drew is. That meant I would have to finish this myself, not that I'm not capable it's just expensive. I just sighed and loaded the fire rounds into the Magun wrapped around my right wrist (like the gun from 'Cowboys & Aliens') and aimed saying, "projection fusion". The gun fired all three rounds simultaneously and once they impacted there was a bright flash of fire around the Maryann Drew. I didn't give her time to react as I threw the timer ball I had running the whole fight and she disappeared in a beam of red light into the pokeball. The ball flashed angrily three times and I almost thought it failed but it finally quelled, then there was the ding of a successful capture.

And finally I collapsed, not that I did a lot of physical work but dropping my façade and running my mind at full power was mentally taxing. I was definitely going to have to gather more life energy if I wanted to get into a crazy stupid fight like that. Next time I should do the smart thing and 'not' getting into a fight with a Jokette with only a Polterkissed as backup. That thought reminded me to get off my ass and check on Polly as I stumbled my way over to her. The first thing I saw was her perfect full heart-shaped ass, as she was lying face down. I hurried up as her lack of movement got my heart racing; I have had more than enough loss and don't need another name on my back. As soon as I touched her she spun around and jumped me. She then started grinding her pelvis into mine knowing full well the effect it would have on me. I had to stifle a moan as I bit out "Did you have to scare me like that." As her smirk only got wider as she said "You knew what you signed up for when you chose to stick with me instead of handing me over to the league. You don't have any room to complain now." She grabbed my hands and put them over my head to stress that last statement.

I was far too aroused now to care that we were in the middle of a major trade road and could be caught. They would be wary of taking this road because of the attacks anyways. Just then I lost thought again as she nipped my ear with her teeth, I decided that we were wearing far too much clothing for such a nice fall day. With her attention focused on finding my 'hotspots' it took little effort to surprise her and roll her onto her back. Now that my body was free again I started on undressing, Polly was hardly slow on the uptake. Using her ability to simply phase though her clothing she was naked before I was half way, already messing with me again. When I was finally divested of anymore impediments I was about as hard as rock and started rubbing against her slit much to her pleasure as she started bucking back at me. Once she was wet enough I plowed in one stroke as I already knew all her buttons from very thorough research sessions.

It didn't take her long to reach a mini orgasm and convulse lightly underneath me. Knowing what she needed I rolled under her and let her go to town. It wasn't much longer before she was on the edge of another orgasm and she let everyone know when she did. I have to admit she has a set of pipes on her and their good for more than just communicating. When she came down from her high she decided to show me just what she could do with her tongue, and a complete lack of gag reflex being a ghost and all. Needless to say it wasn't long before I was seeing spots. Once I had recovered I pulled her up next to me and held her before telling her "You know I don't think I'll ever get tired of the cute face you make when you cum." She swatted my shoulder and pouted, but before she could reprimand me for my flippant remark we both heard a tinkling sound like a wind chime. Looking around it was easy to spot the glowing eyes and the slightly transparent female form in the bushes masturbating. Polly smirked saying "It looks like our little audience enjoyed the show, do you mind if I have a little fun?" I smiled lazily, sarcastically saying "I don't have any room to complain." Her smirk only widened as she responded "See you can teach an old dog new tricks." I simply smiled and waved her towards the Ghostly so that she could have her 'fun'.

The Ghostly was too busy to notice Polly sneak up behind her. Thus she was quite startled at first but was quickly 'chiming' like before at Polly's expert touch. As I watched Polly tease the Ghostly I admired her B-cup breasts sexily smashed up against the transparent girls back. I could see her amber eyes merrily sparkling as she would get the girl close to the edge before backing off and forcing her to cool down preventing her release. I could almost hear a pleading note to the chiming now and the glowing eyes were flickering brightly begging for the release Polly continually denied her. The begging struck a chord in my heart as I requested "Come on Polly stop teasing the poor girl." Polly had other ideas as I could see her color scheme shift to darker tones and her mischievous look was replaced with a malicious one. I knew the signs of the mental blocks I had placed in her breaking and responded forcefully "Polly Lynn Maxwell, enough." That got though to her, even her darker side knew when I meant business, like a light switch Polly stopped moving and froze. As I walked up to them, the Ghostly was erratic; she was likely at the very edge of sanity having been teased mercilessly. And with Polly in a still frozen state as the mental blocks slowly fell back into place wasn't helping her. I knew that if I didn't do something the otherwise enjoyable teasing could become torture and I know all too well the consequences that could result, damn you conscience anyway. Seeing that Polly wasn't coming around anytime soon I did the only thing I could and moved Polly's hands and finished the poor girl off. When she finally came the chiming increased like walking into an entire store full of wind chimes, her eyes glowed with a steady brightness, and she vibrated softly. Once she came down from the high her eyes dimmed back to their original levels and the chiming came light and intermittently.

As Polly came around she checked our delta-bond to find out how much trouble she was in and found only concern and disappointment instead of anger. However she found something else she didn't expect an alpha-bond, she immediately remembered the Ghostly and came to her senses to see me in front of the pokegirl that she was still holding on to. Between my empathic abilities and the delta-bond I felt her distress and asked "What's wrong" as she started crying and asked "Why?" I was too concerned with her distress to notice to alpha-bond with the Ghostly that I just inadvertently tamed. Normally it would take more intimate actions to form an alpha-bond but the intensity of the orgasm, along with her limited reasoning due to being feral interpreting me to be her savior from the evil pokegirl created the bond. Without knowing this Polly assumed I had fully 'taken' the Ghostly while she was out of it and began overanalyzing the situation. Before I could even respond she asked "Am I not strong enough, not pretty enough, what do they have I don't, is it because I'm too much trouble, I won't let it happen again I swear." She was shot gunning them faster than I could respond to them, steadily getting more hysterical with each question. Cutting off any more self-deprecating thoughts I just kissed her and sent as much comfort through our bond as she could take. The mental barriers were still too weak to handle any more stress, and if I let her continue they could shatter and I would have to find another experienced high level psychic to replace them.

She resisted at first but I didn't budge, she eventually lost the energy to resist, and after a bit she held me tighter as if I would disappear when she let go. I could feel the swirl of her emotions but all I could do was wait this out. Once she calmed enough to talk to I asked again as kindly as I could "What's wrong?" She started shakily saying "Your replacing me that's why you captured the crazy bitch and why you screwed this floozy isn't it?" I raised an eyebrow as far as I knew I had not had sex with the Ghostly, but then I felt the alpha-bond and all the pieces finally clicked. As I put a finger on her lips and said "My sōrei, I made a promise to you. Do you truly distrust me so much as to think that I would do that to you?" I didn't give her a chance to answer "We both knew that this was going to happen sooner or later; and while this isn't the way I wanted it to happen, you know me well enough to know that I will not abandon anyone. Now that she has bonded to me I will protect and take care of her like I will always do for you; and I'm not about to abandon you, not now, not ever."

That seemed to do wonders for getting her out of her depression, however this also had the effect of bringing out some of her sass as a coping mechanism. Once she collected herself she asked "Then why did you capture the crazy slut, and screw that weak bimbo, I bet she'll be useless in a fight." I just sighed heavily and answered "First I didn't 'screw' the Ghostly, after your 'torture' of her she needed release before she lost it; and you weren't around to offer it so I fingered her over the edge. Second I'm not sure what to do with the Maryann Drew; however I planned to talk to both of you to determine her fate even if I had to restrain her to get her to talk to us. Her breed is intelligent even when feral so I believe she deserves a say in her future." Throughout the tirade Polly became more and more mollified so I spoke up "I'm not mad you, just disappointed that you think so little of me." She turned her head so I couldn't see it but I could feel the smile as she finally responded so we could bury the hatchet "Yeah well with how lazy you are I might be overestimating you." I could feel the affection she said it with and smiled softly at finally having her back to normal and her barriers intact.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed the tension fading as the Ghostly chimed for the first time since our fight started. She was still sandwiched between us but at some point she had embraced me and now she was looking at me with hope. I imagine from her perspective it seemed like there was a fight for good and evil happening around her, and in a way she would have been right. I tried to smile as reassuringly as possible and it seemed to do the trick as she held tighter. With two battles down I considered whether it would be wiser to discuss the Maryann Drew's fate now or later, later won out. I simply let the Ghostly hang off me as I got up; it wasn't like she was heavy. As Polly and I stood up and surveyed our surroundings I asked "Why don't we get you to a Pokecenter and I'll check in with Tavart and then we can all go shopping?" Polly perked up when I mentioned shopping "You know just how to cheer me up."

We hadn't quite made it back to the town when a man and an oddly familiar pokegirl came into view. As soon as the pokegirl saw me she started pointing and saying "There, there, that's him, that's him!" The man moved until he blocked my way and yelled "You! You raped my BunnyGirl!"

Pokédex entries by order of appearance

**Tamer: Drake Maxwell**

**Age: **Actual **N/A**, Recorded 272, apparent 21

**Sex: **Male

**Race: **Caucasian

**Hair: **Silver

**Eye: **Green

**Height:** 6'

**Weight:** 200lbs

**Blood Gifts:** Phase-Sight

**Blood Curses:** Sterility; Empath

**Slc: **savings; **N/A**; checking; 250,430

**Licenses,**

**Tamer: Y**

**Master Tamer: Y**

**Researcher: Y**

**Breeder: N**

**Active Harem**

**1) **'Polly Lynn Maxwell' Polterkissed (34)

**2) **'' ()

**3) **'' ()

**4) **'' ()

**5) **'' ()

**6) **'' ()

**Inactive**

**1) **'' Maryann Drew (38)

**2) **'' Ghostly (29)

**3)** '' ()

**Watcher Notes:** Subject should be considered as dangerous as a pokegirl even when alone. Due to his age we assume he has the Blood Gift 'Longevity' and due to his apparent age he is assumed to have the Blood Gift 'Youthful Vigor'. Subject is the oldest recorded Human, he was recorded as being 21 in 49AS making his assumed birthday 2030AD/28AS. Subject has had no recorded or observed children as such it is assumed he has the Blood Curse 'Sterility'. Records of previous watchers have indicated the following; he is ** XXXXXX XX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX** as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift '**XXXXXX XXXX**'; he has been recorded as **XXXXX XXXXXX XX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX** as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift '**XXXXXX XXXX**'; he has been reported as **XXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX** as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift '**XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**'; **XXXXXXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXXXXXXX XX XXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXXXXX **as such it is assumed to have the Blood Gift '**XXXXX XXXX**'; he has been seen taming a ghost type Pokégirls while incorporeal as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift 'Phase-Sight'; he has been **XXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX X XXXXXXXX XX XX XX** as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift '**XXXXXXXXX**'; **XXXXXXX XX XXX XXXXXXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX **as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift '**XXXX XXXXXX**'; he has been **XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXX XX XXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX** as such it is assumed he has the Blood Gift '**XXXXXXXX**'; and he has **XXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXX XXXX XXX XX XX XXXXXXXXX** as such it is assumed he has the Blood Curse '**XXXXXXXX**'. If our assumptions are even close to right then he has the most Blood Gift/Curses in any recorded individual as such he is to be considered a 'person of interest' for any watchers that find him. It is also known the subject has somehow acquired the interest of almost, if not, all major players across many continents, because of this the subject is known to travel often and rarely stays in one place for long.

**BUNNYGIRL**, the Ditzy Pokégirl (13)  
**Type:** Near Human Anthropomorphic (Rabbit)  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Common  
**Diet:** Vegetarian  
**Role:** typically used in industries where high intelligence or strength is not required such as cleaning  
**Libido:** High (Extreme)  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, dog Pokégirls, bird Pokégirls  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Kick, Leap, Splash, Dumb Luck, Trample, Double Edge, Helping Hand, Love N' Affection, Double Kick  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Retarded Aging, Luck Factor  
**Evolves:** Beach Bunny (Water Stone), Play Bunny (evolves during orgasm - rare), Moon Bunny (Moon Stone), March Hare (rare, mechanism unknown), Snow Bunny (Ice Crystal), Mini-Top (abuse or witnessing extreme violence), Ingenue (evolves during stress), Cabbit (Cat E-Medal), Gun Bunny (Shiny Stone), Blade Bunny (Wabbit Virus), Easter Bunny (uncertain if actual evolution), Mist Bunny (Mana Stone), Snuggle Bunny (mechanism unknown), Bra-er Rabbit (Sun Stone and Leaf Stone)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Bunnygirls were another Pokégirl that was thought to be a mistake on Sukebe's part, although in terms of intelligence, they're just a few steps away from being furry Bimbos. They're cute, they're adorable, they're VERY friendly and helpful, they're fun-loving and affectionate, and they have short attention spans, and are just flat-out ditzy. Useless in a fight, they are more popular with college students, high school boys, and anyone fond of domestics or who just wants a lot of taming from a friendly Pokégirl. On finding a Master who responds well to their affectionate advances, their libido tends to get a bit higher with a corresponding rise in attention span.  
Bunnygirls, like Kittens, are mostly human in appearance, save for a light down of fur on their skin, which is thicker around their rabbit-like hands and feet, small whiskers on their faces, as well as long rabbit ears instead of normal ears. Their legs are longer than most Pokégirls, and are more muscular and well-defined, signifying their tremendous leg strength. More animalistic Bunnygirls also have slight rabbit-like muzzles. Bunnygirls are among the more commonplace Pokégirls in the general market. Due to their lack of fighting potential, they are not usually found among a journeyman Tamer's harem, unless they're trying for an evolution. Typically, Bunnygirls are found usually as the Pokégirls of an owner who needs someone who can be trained to basic proficiency in a single set of skills, usually cooking or other basic domestic work, or in a sex battle harem. Although due to the tendency Bunnygirls have to be distracted, clumsy, and flaky, seeing a Bunnygirl cook is a very rare thing, and is usually only done with a T2 machine. (Some Ranches that carry Bunnygirls also sell uses of a Cooking T2 machine with them, as teaching Bunnygirls normally is usually very difficult.) They can be taught basic stuff in terms of cooking, and with training can be good with instant foods (so long as someone else takes it out of the microwave, as the Bunnygirl is likely to trip and drop it on themselves), but it's considered extremely unwise to give them any pointy objects. More often they are used for keeping things neat, as like Titmice they are generally clean Pokégirls. Their most common use is that of a friendly, loving sex pet that will eventually evolve into something better. Bunnygirls are very loving, trusting, innocent Pokégirls. They aren't violent in the least, save for friendly sparring and cuddling. They do not respond well to violence, so much so that witnessing extreme amounts of it will actually cause them to evolve into the vicious Mini-Top. Once that happens… Er… Well… It was nice knowing you. Very rarely does a Bunnygirl become a Penance, as they usually morph into a Mini-Top first. Due to their sheer, unadulterated cuteness, Bunnygirls have fan groups and enthusiasts similar to those that exist for other 'cute' Pokégirls, such as Kittens, Titmice, and Mermaids. Like Cabbits, Bunnygirls simply ADORE carrots, having been known to eat them by the basketful and occasionally using them as dildos during Taming. Using a carrot as bait is almost guaranteed to catch you a Bunnygirl.  
Bunnygirls are among the most common results of Threshold.

**PLAYBUNNY**, the Overly Affectionate Pokégirl (14)  
**Type:**Very Near Human  
**Element:**Normal  
**Frequency:**Rare  
**Diet:**vegetarian  
**Role:**typically kept by Harem Masters for reasons unknown (to public)  
**Libido:**Extreme  
**Strong Vs:**Ghost, bunny Pokégirls, mouse Pokégirls  
**Weak Vs:**Fighting, dog Pokégirls, bird Pokégirls  
**Attacks:**Tackle, Kick, Leap, Lust, Enhance, Minimize  
**Enhancements:**Speed, Enhanced Hearing (x4), Retarded Aging, Luck Factor  
**Evolves:**Mini-Top (abuse or witnessing excessive violence)  
**Evolves From:**Bunnygirl (orgasm)  
Bunnygirls are fun-loving, friendly, Pokégirls with a scant attention span and respond well to friendly affectionate Masters. Playbunnys are fun-loving, affectionate and have an amazingly high attention span, as long as the focus is physical and hopefully, naked bodies. They are considered dangerous because of their great lasciviousness. Their greatest advancements over the Bunny are the two attacks Enhance and Minimize, which enhances or decreases any specific trait of a person briefly. In matches, their opponent will get exhausted faster and their fellow Pokéwomen endure longer. The Playbunny can most often be found with a Harem Master. As they quite often are one of the few reasons that the Harem Master is able to survive, these don't have as many enthusiasts because they are so very rare. For those who chose to keep them, come prestige and often other Pokégirls. One notable difference between the Playbunny and it earlier form is that most of it turns black. The area the black fur covers makes it look a lot like the Playbunny is wearing a strapless swimsuit. Beyond which, the ears and the tail turn black as well. Sometimes paper cuffs hang around the wrists. Not all Playbunnys wear them though. Possibly an accessory they make themselves in their spare-time.

**POLTERKISSED**, the Cuddly Little Hate Ghost Pokégirl (34)  
**Type:** Near Human to Inhumanoid  
**Element:** Ghost  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** Emotions (Hatred, Rage and Jealousy)  
**Role:** Entropy Incarnate/ Psychological warfare  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Ghost, Poison, Rock  
**Weak Vs:** Dark, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Phase, Nightshade, Go Down, Energy Drain, Drain, Invis (1-3), Ectoplasm, Lick, Rip the Mortal Form  
**Enhancements:** Incorporeal, Lifesight, Deathsight, Entropic Aura  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Wraith (Staying in their Shadow Mind for more than a day) OR (Dark Stone)  
**Bounty** (for keeping a Polterkissed Tame) 50,000 slc per week.  
**Fine** (for letting a Polterkissed go Feral) 5,000,000 slc.

Polterkissed are the darker sisters of wraith. They are what happen to a Wraith whose Shadow Mind stayed in control for longer than a day. In their evolutions, their lighter mind merges with their now-more-powerful Shadow Mind and their dispositions are reversed. The only thing that remains is a deep, twisted love of their tamer. This love of their tamer is very deep, much deeper than one would expect form something made up almost entirely of hate and rage. A Polterkissed can be seen as the ultimate among the battle tamers who like ghost type Pokégirls if not for several problems. Firstly: She can no longer become fully solid. She can only become semi-solid through a supreme effort to remain such. They can no longer embody fully due to their distance from the 'Skinlands.' Taming them seems more like fucking a jelly mold that moves around you than anything else. It's quite pleasurable for some reason. Theories include that they transmit a sort of resonance directly to the Tamer's pleasure center. More often than not they try to stay Sane by simply raping humans while they sleep and simply taking what they need. This is difficult when they are feral, but they still try. Their preferred Taming method is, of course, Rape, either of them, or by them. They will often set up situations where their tamer can be the rapist, and this is only slightly better than actual rape since it's mostly role-playing. Secondly, they are very twisted and very evil. Their views of the world are twisted by their evolution. To them, everything is simply waiting to be destroyed, even themselves. They will throw themselves into danger without a second thought and continue to fight no matter how damaged they are, making them terrifying opponents to come up against. The only reason they do not have a bounty on them is because of the minimal damage they can deal to solid objects while Feral. Mazouku and Masui get along famously with Polterkissed. While feral, they cannot even become visible, only in areas where a great amount of tragedy has occurred will they even be able to affect the solid world. Polterkissed are quite a common occurrence following a Widow attack. The Polterkissed's form is very mutable, dependent on her state of mind. On average, a specter will look like an Incorporeal Shadowgirl-copy of her Wraithly self. She looks just as she did when she was a Wraith, except for the dramatic color shift. This can be confusing sometimes, as they can change their coloration with concentration and look just as they did as a wraith, causing other wraiths to make an oft fatal mistake. Meanwhile if they are caught in the throes of their own evil and madness they can seem completely inhuman and alien. Another problem with the Polterkissed is that they are, as mentioned above, twisted and evil. They view their Tamer as "The Great Destroyer" and address them as such when not calling them "Master." When not actively destroying something, they will beg their Tamer to let them destroy something, and will sometimes not even ask, they simply will. They will often plot to destroy any higher-ranking 'girls in the Harem so that they may be their Tamers "Favorite Minion." A Polterkissed takes insults to her Tamer very personally, and reacts dangerously, possibly lethally. The Polterkissed has her good points, but they are far outweighed by the bad. Tamers are urged to capture the Polterkissed in question and turn it in to their league. The league will make reparations for damages done by the Polterkissed (within reason) and will exchange a Domesticate Wraith for any captured feral Polterkissed. Note: This only applies to ferals. Any Wraith that evolves into a Polterkissed while in a Tamers Harem is the Tamers responsibility. Due to their formation, no reports of Thresholding into a Polterkissed have been reported. It is assumed impossible. Quite frankly, we're HOPING it's impossible. Rip the Mortal Form – (ATK 20): This allows the Polterkissed to attack from a position of relative safety, ash she is technically incorporeal while attacking. The attack itself seems to be more of an attack at the opponent's life-force than anything else, but due to the nature of their separation from reality, it is rather weak.

**JOKETTE**, the Clown Princess Of Killing Pokégirl (37)  
**Type:** Very Near Human\Limited Metamorph  
**Element:** Magic/Psychic  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare (Not rare enough in some people's opinion)  
**Diet:** Human-style, presumed also to feed on fear  
**Role:** Killing, Sadistic Acts  
**Libido:** No one wants to know.  
**Strong Vs:** Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Dark, Ghost  
**Attacks:** Teleport, Tackle, Roar, Confusion, Wrestle, Quick Attack, Flash, Agility, Blur, Slash, Power Bolt, light spell work, Smilex Mist, Killing Joke  
**Enhancements:** Almost totally fearless, Concentration (2x), Highly intelligent, Almost complete insensitivity to pain, longevity, slow regeneration  
**Evolves:** MaryAnn Drew (Angel Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Harlequin (Mana Crystal)  
**Bounty** (for confirmed kill of a Tamed Jokette): 750,000 SLC  
**Bounty **(for confirmed kill of a Feral Jokette): 1,500,000 SLC  
**Bounty **(for reporting sighting & getting out alive): 70,000 SLC  
**Recommendation if you see one:** Do not try to fight a Jokette unless you have a Fighting-type, Ghost-type, or Dark (bat-type) Pokégirl. A Celestial would be good, but Dark types are ideal, however the League understands that both types are a very rare. Also, if Smilex Mist is used, drop whatever you're doing and RUN, making sure not to breathe in the mist. A Jokette is can be considered between a Mantis swarm and a Widow for how dangerous they can be. Seriously, just call in the military and then get the hell away.  
Harlequins are problem enough. It's when they evolve that things get nightmarish. When exposed to a Mana Crystal, the first thing that happens to a Harlequin is that they suffer a massive psychic overload. They suddenly get a mental 'snapshot' of the minds of every person (human or Pokégirl) on the planet at once. This 'searing revelation' as they put it, in turn drives them completely insane at the same time turning them obsessively bitter, viewing the entire world and everyone in it as one gigantic joke. So pathetic a joke, that all they can do is laugh, laugh, and laugh, and make everyone around them die laughing as well. Then the physical changes begin. Their skin turns chalk-white, their hair becomes green, and their lips become blood-red in color. Their breasts become comically large, although they somehow keep their agility despite this. Their jaws enlarge slightly, making them capable of giving large, frightening grins. They gain a preference for purple clothes, either tuxedos that are modified to show a great deal of skin, or bikini suits. Their laughter at times can be used to the same effect as Roar & Confusion combined, and they will do it at the drop of a hat (usually their own). But they especially love to do it in the middle of combat and right in the face of whomever they're dealing with. Only the strongest, tightly focused minds can handle this without temporarily shattering under the strain. They are not the best spellcasters (something which everyone is grateful for), and can manage only small elemental manifestations at best, with a few personal healing spells. But they don't rely on them, instead preferring to manifest blades in all shapes and sizes from those as small as a pocket stiletto, to comically (no pun intended) huge meat-cleavers that defy all logic in how they are wielded. They simply love anything with a sharp edge. But their one constant is the item they always leave behind after they've become 'bored' with a situation, which is a manifested 'Joker' playing card from a pre-Sukebe Poker deck. Often it's set to explode if touched, a small Smilex mist filled charge will go off in the face of the person holding it, edges are mono-molecular, or sometimes it's just an ordinary poker card. They're that unpredictable. They love playing lethal practical jokes, and in fact thrive on them, taking the time to set up elaborate schemes to kill someone. When they need Taming, they usually just capture, rape, and kill someone (male or female) that attracts their attention. It's sadly not uncommon for a Jokette to be found 'playing' with a dismembered phallus or an arm that was sawed off at the elbow. One of the (yet another) terrifying things about Jokettes, is their ability to temporarily - never more than an hour - hide ALL traces of their Pokégirl nature and appear as a pure-blood human female of astounding beauty. Along with this is a personal magnetism/charisma that can charm the pants off almost anyone they come across. Those that are fooled into complacency will likely be found the next morning as a cooling body in a back alley with an insane smile locked onto their face from a kiss laced with Smilex Mist. If not even worse off to the point of being nearly unrecognizable as once being a human being. On occasion, if the being (human or Pokégirl) that has attracted their attention is interesting enough, they will become fixated on that person. They will do anything they believe necessary to make that person's like a living hell in their own comedic fashion, sometimes even capturing them and attempting to take them under their wing, before eventually driving them insane. Thus one of the worst possible things to do is to become interesting to a Jokette. An interesting twist to this is they are mentally compelled, usually quite willingly, to Dark Types for which they have an unexplained weakness to. Also the higher the level/experience of said Dark types, the more they obsess over them. To point out how insane Jokettes are, to the point of utter fearlessness, even when dealing with either a type weakness, or simply out of their league, a Jokette vs. Widow battle occurred in 287 AS. A Jokette peppered said Widow with attacks after 'ruining' its torture of a tamer and his harem by showing up and killing/eating them. The entire time the Jokette was laughing like a mad-Pokégirl until she finally ran out of energy to do anything more than stand still. Almost an hour later, and the only slightly damaged (and astonishingly, what appeared to be incredibly annoyed) Widow simply vaporized the Jokette on the spot with a surprise use of a Hyper-beam before continuing on her rampage and being stopped two days later. As the Widow was charging up for the Hyper-beam, the Jokette laughed even louder all the way up to the point she was consumed by the beam. The most dangerous attack a Jokette has is the Smilex Mist, which is a Poison-type attack. They exhale a cloud of pinkish-purple gas that, if inhaled, causes the victim to have uncontrollable fits of laughter. The fits become so violent that in weaker victims, ribs are broken as the victim literally laughs themselves to death, suffocating while experiencing terrifying hallucinations, and leaving the dead victim with a hideous parody of a smile on their face, similar to that of a Nightmare. Normal antidotes can cure the effects of the poison, but it must be administered quickly, within ten minutes of inhaling the gas. Poison-type Pokégirls are NOT immune to this gas; it only takes three times longer for the effects to appear. A second form of this, nicknamed the 'Last Kiss' is one where a Jokette grabs its victims by the side of the head and deeply French kisses them and exhales the Smilex Mist directly into the victim's lungs in concentrated form. The attack is near universally lethal, with only a few Pokégirls - those that don't need to breathe, or any Dark types, having partial immunity. Even Venom Mistresses only have partial immunity - they will become deathly ill for 24 hours, incapable of anything more strenuous then lying in bed & breathing. After 24 hours they will recover fully, without requiring an antidote, if however having nightmares for a few weeks afterward. Pokégirls that do not need air, or a human wearing a gas-mask are only affected mentally as the Jokette uses some of its latent Psychic abilities to briefly overcome their victim's minds, 'injecting' massive numbers of hallucinogenic visions along with making the victim believe they are choking to death. Jokettes are completely immune to psychic probing, as they are so insane that any attempts to probe their mind results in temporary dementia and the Pokégirl who tried having nightmares for a month. Interestingly enough, a Jokette can be made to back off if confronted with a Celestial or Dark Pokégirl. They don't show fear, but they do seem intimidated by them enough to run away in the case of Celestials. Dark types however, as mentioned above, will cause a Jokette to change focus to them above all else, even more so if the Pokégirl has some Bat-type traits. If that same Pokégirl has Fighting-type traits, the Jokette will utterly drop whatever they are doing (literally, which can get...messy) and attack them on sight. This is highly unusual as in the reverse, Pokégirls with Bat traits utterly -despise- Jokettes. One of the most notorious feuds along the east coast of the Indigo League was between two different Jokettes (Jackqueline Nikelsen, and Helena Ledger, both Trixie threshold cases that were forcefully evolved by a Team Trauma splinter group in a revenge plot) and the harem of Alfredo Creditsworth (mostly made up of Golbutts and Sidekicks). It was he who gave the species its most well-known descriptor: "Some Pokégirls can't be tamed, bought, bullied, or reasoned with. Some Pokégirls just want to watch the world burn." In an even worse twist, Feral Jokettes actually get MORE intelligent, and a semblance of sanity. If you call being able to come up with even more vicious and effective ways to kill people in the most hilarious way possible, from their perspective. A blessing in this is that Jokettes are simply unable it seems to be able to kill anything in this state as they can't seem to find it funny. Sadly, they generally won't stay Feral for very long, as they will use their slight metamorphic ability to disguise themselves as a human, and then have their way with some unfortunate soul before being back to their 'normal' selves. One highly annoying factor about Jokettes is that all of them seem to have longevity, and a means to slowly regenerate from anything less than a lethal wound. Even if you drop a multi-story building on top of them, and several times, people have, never consider them dead until you see the body for yourself, dismember it and bury it in a half-dozen different locations (feeding the remains to Sharptits is also a preferred disposal method in a sense of poetic justice/irony, as its one of the things Jokettes like to do to others). Otherwise they likely will pop up again a few months later, completely healed, and start yet another rampage. Celestial Pokégirls, however, upset and confuse them tremendously for reasons unknown. Jokettes generally refuse to fight them unless backed into a corner; although that's the place no attacker EVER wants to force a Jokette into, as they are so unpredictable, that they could potentially do anything at that point. They will avoid churches like the plague and seem simply cannot stand being around Angels and Seraphs, those being two of the only types of Pokégirl that can make a Jokette frown. No one knows why this is, but some Celestials who've had encounters with Jokettes have theorized that Jokettes fear them because of what they represent, a goodness that goes against their worldview of the world as one big joke. They're not afraid of Celestial types, just that it 'gives me headaches when they're around' as one Jokette put it, right before decapitating the captured researcher with a large trout she pulled from her pants. We're still trying to figure that one out. Recent Discovery: Jokettes are comedians, yes, if of the most sadistic kind. All their jokes are artful in some way, and they put a great effort into making each murderous prank actually funny. This has led to the discovery of a severe weakness Jokette's have: they cannot stand bad jokes. They quite literally become physically ill when a bad joke is told, to the point where they are near death if the barrage of jokes is kept. This in turn causes them to become more vicious in trying to kill the wanna-be comedian before they reach their weakest points. This effect can also be accomplished by physically copying a Jokette's mannerisms, way of movement, attitudes, etc. - they HATE copycats and will fly into an unbelievable rage that makes Gyna-dose ones pale in comparison even as they become acutely physically sick at the same time. Another known weakness is that Jokette's seem to be limited to only being capable of performing harmless practical, if terrifying, jokes during April Fool's Day. This in turn makes it far easier for a Tamer to take one down as they, and their harem, are under no such limitations. Scientists have no explanation for this, they're just grateful that these lunatics actually HAVE some weakness…  
No cases of Thresholding directly into a Jokette have been reported, thankfully. It also seems that Jokettes are unable to reproduce via pathogenesis (THANK GOD) and the one surviving Jokette in a secure lock-up has yet to go through second puberty to become a Pokéwoman and is over 150 years old at least. Researchers have concluded that this is known to Jokettes, and contributes to their murderous insanity. On that note though, a female infant left where a Jokette can get her hands on them has nearly quadruple the chance of Thresholding into a Trixie eventually. That is, if the Jokette doesn't throw the baby out a window or worse just for kicks.  
Smilex Mist – (ATK+EFT) This hideous mist spray, stored inside a Jokette's modified lymph nodes, is a virus that causes acute Hemorrhagic Dementia Fever that reproduces incredibly fast on contact with a victim's lung tissue and then spreads throughout the body until it reaches the diaphragm and optic nerve. It causes the diaphragm to seize up, making it nearly impossible for the victim to breathe without assistance, and the effort of the victim to breath will cause internal bleeding that comes out as bloody foam from the mouth. It's also accompanied by compulsive laughter - not because the victim thinks this is all funny, but due to the diaphragm's seizure - the more the victim tries to breath, it forces the air through the lungs creating a 'wheezing' sound much like laughter. For all this, the mental side of the attack (with an added Psychic 'push' behind it) is far worse. The mind is subjected to horrific mental images dredged up from the most basic instincts (eaten whole/alive, buried alive, suffocating in the dark alone, dipped in acid, the list is too numerous to count). If the victim can somehow stay calm through all this, their chances of survive nearly triple and with CPR (Helper will not be infected as the virus is not contagious) can survive almost 30min before requiring the antidote & death occurs. If they cannot stay calm, unless the antidote is delivered within 10min, death is a foregone conclusion. This is made worse if the Jokette performs the 'Last Kiss' version, which forces a far more concentrated version of this directly down the victim's throat & into their lungs, and the virus' effects are felt near instantaneously, and death can occur in a matter in as little as a minute or less. Thankfully the attack is only effective if it reaches the lungs. Pokégirls that do not need to breathe are partly immune and are only forced to deal with the psychological trauma - they can recover from the attack in as little as a minute, if shaken from the experience. Dark types are thankfully near completely immune to the mental attack, which is one reason why they are so effective against Jokettes - they can stay completely calm even as the physical effects hit them, and seek help or apply the antidote to themselves without much help. Psychic types actually are worse off as the mental attacks can put them into a catatonic vegetable state the instant it hits them (either version) and into full body convulsions. While this is less taxing to them physically (as they're unconscious and not struggling), most Psychic types will forever afterward have a psychological fear of ANYTHING to do with Jokettes, if not being driven at least partly insane for the unlucky/weaker ones. Smilex Mist (either version) is completely ineffective against Widows. We know this simply because in the previously mentioned battle, the first thing the Jokette did was teleport INTO the Widow's lap, perform the 'Last Kiss', and teleport away before the Widow could do anything. Needless to say, it didn't end well for the Jokette. Killing Joke – (ATK + EFT) A sadistic attack that is almost always a one-hit kill technique, the Jokette psychically scans its intended target's mind and then spouts off a one-liner joke that perfectly describes the current situation, moment, whatever. If the victim even THINKS it's funny (or worse, laughs) for even a moment, the Jokette will manifest one of its ubiquitous knifes (largest possible is a 4 inch throwing knife) and throw it with perfect accuracy - straight for the victim's heart. It ignores any/all type benefits and cannot be stopped. The only way for it not to hit is for something to interpose itself between the victim & the blade, and be thicker than the blade is long, otherwise it will pass right through. The ONLY exceptions to this are Celestial Types and Dark types (mainly the Bat-trait ones). Jokettes simply cannot use it against Celestials for reasons unknown which frustrates the hell out of them, and while it -can- be used on Dark types, it ALWAYS seems to miss and can do as little as a nick, or at most a partially crippling wound (like severing the spine). This pisses off Jokettes to absolutely no end, and the more they try it against an opponent they already used it on the worse their 'aim' gets, until they can't even hit anymore, or the blade actually 'bounces' off their target without damage. And this 'protection' effect is permanent. Anyone that survives it initially will be immune. Dark types while they will get injured, eventually it becomes totally ineffective against them.

**MARYANN DREW**, the M.A.D. Pokégirl (38)  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Magic/Psychic/Dark  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare (Who's nuts enough to slap an Angel Stone on a Jokette)(who indeed)  
**Diet:** Human-style, presumed also to feed on laughter  
**Role:** entertainers, clowns, expert victims  
**Libido:** Average to High  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting  
**Attacks:** Cry, Teleport, Tackle, Telekinesis, Wrestle, Quick Attack, Flash, Blur, Slash, light spellwork, Permeable, S.E.P., Breasts of Steel  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Hearing and Eyesight (x8), Agility, almost totally fearless, intelligent  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Jokette (Angel Stone)  
MaryAnn Drews are perhaps the reason Jokettes are so nervous around Celestials. Like a Harlequin's exposure to a Mana Crystal, a Jokette's exposure to an Angel Stone opens her mind to a life-changing, cosmic revelation. She suddenly realizes that the Universe is a vast, uncaring place. The difference is the MaryAnn Drews do not want to share this information. They cherish others' ignorance of the Truth, and will do much to distract others with humor. They keep the Jokette's love of practical jokes; however they prefer humiliation and degradation to killing. Unlike the other tricksters, they don't trust others to appreciate their jokes, they are their own favorite `victim`, with Harlequins and Jokettes as a close second. E.g., A dozen people will walk through a door; the MaryAnn Drew will be the one who gets the bucket of whitewash on her head, the one she secretly put there. And they can look absolutely miserable better than any other Pokégirl. They will often use the Cry technique when they fall victim to their own or another's joke, people will either immediately go to comfort her, or laugh cruelly at her predicament. This is fine with a MaryAnn Drew. Physically, they still have the chalk-white skin, green hair, and blood-red lips. A notable difference is the appearance of black teardrop-shaped marking under one or both eyes, as if they were eternally crying. They are still capable of the large, frightening grins; they also can frown pathetically to nearly the same extent. They keep the comically large breasts and revealing, purple clothes, they often add to their costume top hats or elaborate headdresses that they cannot release. While they can take them off their heads, the hat won't stop touching some part of their body unless physically wrenched off by someone else. Even then, it will be a struggle, easier to tear her arm off, rather than the hat sitting on her palm. MaryAnn Drews will use their abilities to defend their Harem-sisters and Tamer, they prefer to use Permeable in preference to other defenses and attacks, and will often leap into the middle of an enemy formation and release their stored attacks. They also enjoy using Breasts of Steel, enticing a foe in with their huge, soft breasts, then grabbing and slamming a foe's head against her suddenly rock-hard breasts. The MaryAnn Drews has an unusual feral state. When Feral they often sit in one place, and watch the world go by. Without physically attacking them, getting them to react is almost impossible. In Harems, they have one serious drawback; they will attach themselves to the biggest 'stick-in-the-mud' in the Harem, a Pokégirl who takes herself or the world too seriously. The MaryAnn Drew will try desperately to convince that Pokégirl to aid her in her pranks, driving their convert to distraction. She will also share the blame for pranks with this target, even if the other Pokégirl had nothing to do with the prank. Like the other evolutions, April Fool's Day is a day of insanity, but she will seek out and prank any Trixies, Harlequins or Jokettes she can find, in preference to other breeds. It can be safely said, the other prankster Pokégirls are not fond of being one-upped, or being the victim, rather than the victimizer.  
Permeable: An odd variant of Phasing. When the using Permeable, the attack strikes the target and remains `stuck` within the target, without damaging them or delivering any effect, other than walking around with an arrow through her head or a firebolt through her chest. The effect lasts for five (5) minutes and the user can either dissipate the attacks safely, or hold them at full force. After this five-minute period, she can take three minutes to harmlessly dissipate any `retained` attacks, without them going off, or she can release them to let them fly off in random directions, or she can let them affect her normally. No attacks of any kind are possible while this defense is active, nor during the dissipation time and the released attacks cannot be reaimed. Nor can it be activated again for five minutes after shut down, although the three-minute dissipation period counts as part of the recycle time. All forms of attacks can be `restrained` this way, except a physical blow (punch, kick, etc.) Weapons can be held, e.g., A Magic Punch could be retained, a Comet Punch could not, however, Elemental Blades and Elemental Blades Mk II can be retained, as can any other weapon from swords to gunfire. The danger in punching or kicking a MaryAnn Drews using this technique, is that breaking her concentration will result in a random release of the attacks she has restrained, like punching a live grenade, it doesn't aim, but you're closest. Likewise, if the MaryAnn Drew is still in the radius of a released attack, she will be affected normally. Typically, the only thing a MaryAnn Drew will do when using this technique is stagger around, intercept more attacks, and proclaim her impending demise. She cannot use any other attacks and will rarely use other abilities or defenses. It should be noted that any Pokégirls engaged (enemies or allies) who are given the choice in their targets, will shoot her in preference to anyone or anything else on the field. Therefore this technique is banned in League-sponsored matches, unless the MaryAnn Drews is actively participating in the match (as combatant, not a bystander or reserve) and the judges typically suspend any time-limits restrictions for the duration.

**GHOSTLY** (aka **WILL O' WISP**), the Spook Pokégirl (29)  
**Type:** Inhumanoid  
**Element:** Ghost  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** Life energy  
**Role:** Information collection, Connection to the spirit realm, General annoyance  
**Libido:** Very Low  
**Strong Vs:** Fighting, Steel, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Dark  
**Attacks:** Illusion, Drain, Hypnosis, Invis, Telekinesis, Phase, Possess, Lick  
**Enhancements:** Non-physical presences  
**Weaknesses:**Unable to become fully corporal  
**Evolves:** Haunting (special; possessing a Pokégirl upon the brink of death), Bhooty (Dusk Stone), Banshee (special; discovering own body or murdered body of loved ones)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Ghostlys were among the first types of mysterious Ghost element Pokégirls to appear. Occasionally, upon a Pokégirl's death, their will to live is so strong that they do not pass on to the afterlife. These spirits wander over time, gathering enough energy to literally return themselves to some semblance of life. Upon attaining enough energy, they manifest themselves into the physical world once again. This process is extremely traumatic, and often causes the new Ghostly to have amnesia. Not even Pokégirls who in life had perfect recall or other memory enhancements are safe from this tragedy. More often than not, a newly formed Ghostly cannot remember much of their old life, save for a few scattered memories just before their first death. Their manifested bodies are mostly made up of ectoplasm, though this only allows them to be semisolid at best. This form is dependent on the memories a Ghostly retains, as the more she retains, the more humanoid this form looks. They cannot truly appear as they did in life, since this sense of self is dependent on memories. As the Ghostly becomes stronger or regains more memories (or a new sense of self) they are able to use their illusion powers to show themselves to the world. However, in their natural form, Ghostly are glowing balls of light with a vague image of a face on it. Ghostly at first, are curious about everything, they tend to explore areas and see the goings on of the living creatures around them. Most of the time, this involves following ferals around, though rarely, a Ghostly will find a tamer or other living human to follow. As Ghostlys gain knowledge, sometimes they will remember their old lives. This usually causes the Ghostly to go searching for their bodies or former tamers. Sometimes, if a Ghostly finds that their first death was the result of a murder (or that their tamers or harem sisters were murdered), the overwhelming rage causes them to evolve into a Banshee. If a Ghostly does get their memory back, they have much the same personality of their old selves, though usually tempered by their experience with death. If a Ghostly has not recaptured her memories, they tend to develop a whole new personality all their own. More often than not, this personality is pure curiosity personified, as Ghostly that have known to tag along with Tamers are also known to get into nearly everything. One good feature of the Ghostly is that their taming requirements can be met through dreams, and coupled with their very low requirements and lack of any visible feral state leads Pokégirl Researchers to proclaim that a Ghostly is not a true Pokégirl per-se, but merely a transitional phase back into life as a Haunting. Other Researchers, including the famous Stantz family who has discovered the breed, postulate that the Ghostly breed is truly a Pokégirl, and there are subtle differences in the feral state that makes it hard to distinguish from the Ghostly's non-feral state. Ghostlys who do not regain their memories tend to become mischievous, prodding others into reacting just to get an emotional response so they can watch. Shortly before the Centennial Celebration, Landon Stantz, who fathered famous Ghost Pokégirl researcher Ray Stantz, was the first to discover the Ghostly. With his research in hand, Landon presented his findings during the celebration, and was able to get Ghost classified as a Pokégirl type. Landon went on to father the first and most famous ghost type Pokégirl Researcher Raymond Stantz, and with his fellow researcher Egon Spangler, these two made leaps and bounds into the field of ghost-type Pokégirl research. To this day, the 'Double S Pokégirl Research station and Ranch' is still run by the great grandchildren of these two pioneers into the ghost Pokégirl field. Because these Pokégirls are barely corporal, they have few attacks which can affect other Pokégirls. Most often, they use their weak telekinesis ability to move around objects and pelt other Pokégirls, though no Ghostly has been recorded lifting anything over twenty pounds. They are able to use hypnosis to put their opponents asleep and Lick them, though often, they merely use their Phase and Drain abilities to wear their opponent down. However, these barely corporal Pokégirls are considered weak combatants, as energetic attacks like Thundershock or any beam attack can dispatch them easily. If a Ghostly is damaged too much, they can lose their hold on the physical world and dissipate altogether. Should this happen, many Ghostlys pass on to the afterlife, though a rare few have enough personality to restart their journey back into the physical world. Through battling however, most Ghostlys gain enough experience to learn how to possess other Pokégirls, which if done at the right time can cause her evolution into a Haunting. Because of a Ghostly's low libido, they can usually find sleeping partners to tame in dreams. However, on the rare occasion that a Ghostly becomes feral, they tend to act very similar, following the living around in their glowing light form. They do this to keep a constant source of energy nearby to sustain them instead of curiosity. Studies have shown that they do not manifest themselves into a corporal body while feral, and only rarely choose to enter dreams to tame. The best way to entice a feral Ghostly into taming is to have a physical taming session with another Pokégirl beforehand. However, it is impossible to capture a Ghostly since this Pokégirl does not have DNA for the Pokéball to lock onto due to her body being composed of ectoplasm. As the requirements to become a Ghostly include death, threshold directly into a Ghostly is impossible. There have, however, been threshold Pokégirls who have returned to life as Ghostlys and sought out their former masters or family. Ghostlys are also unable to bear children, as they are incorporeal. It is the other evolutions of a Ghostly that are able to pass on their ghost traits.

**AN:** Friendly heads up to readers unfamiliar with my works (especially appropriate as this is my first time publishing my work in a public fashion) I do disclaimer's in the first chapter only; also I will henceforth put author notes at the end of chapters not the beginning. I will not do 'polls' I have most of the plot thought out and outlined, if you have creative thoughts of note send them in private messages. I know the very serious note of the excerpt at the beginning clashes with the humorous theme of this story, but it was to tease the reader with a little info on the main character. It was also to shed a little light on his personality showing that he uses humor as a mask for the pain he has experienced. It also shows character development as the reader 'learns' a little about him throughout the entire story. If you want to look at the entries I'm using just Google pokegirl and go to the anglefire website I'm putting them at the end to not break the flow of the story. As always to leave complaints/comments use the handy little box at the bottom so that I can bask in your adulation, or laugh uproariously at your pitiable attempts at flames. I hope you enjoyed the ride remember the exits are to your front and left, and we hope you come again!


	2. Chapter 2: Can you see what I see

**What Impossibilities May Come**

Chapter 2: Can you see what I see

Previously on WIMC,

We hadn't quite made it back to the town when a man and an oddly familiar pokegirl came into view. As soon as the pokegirl saw me she started pointing and saying "There, there, that's him, that's him!" The man moved until he blocked my way and yelled "You! You raped my BunnyGirl! Now look at her! She's useless!"

Now,

That's why the PlayBunny looked familiar, she was the same one that drive by rapped me this morning, and that answered my earlier questions. Obviously she was screwing people behind her tamers back and got caught since she evolved as the only way for that evolution to be possible was orgasm. And her tamer would be well aware she didn't evolve from him, so that meant she did from someone else. Furthermore she obviously told her tamer the lie that I raped her to get out of his anger for evolving into a form he didn't need and/or screwing others behind his back. As PlayBunnys are excellent for sex harems and he finds it useless he is obviously a combat tamer; also since he came looking for me and confronted me immediately he wants restitution for his 'perceived' slight, and he is probably willing to use force to get it. And lastly since she feels a need to find sex from others, and he seems to use some kind of threats to keep his pokegirl afraid of him he likely has an inferiority complex for his sexual deficiencies. This means in all likelihood either he has little control of his harem, or he's a total douche, as he has a popped collar on his pink shirt I'm leaning towards the latter.

It only took my advanced mental capacities a split second to analyze the situation giving me another half second to iterate possible solutions to the problem, and then I smiled wickedly as my evil plan began to form as my conscience was oddly quiet for a change. I took a deep breath as I prepared to set all the pieces on the board where I wanted them "Ok, you." I pointed at the PlayBunny "Are a liar, a bitch, and cheater. You" I pointed at the douche "Are a douche, an abusive asshole, and premature ejaculator. Polly" I looked at her as she was confused and angry "I didn't rape his pokegirl, I was raped this morning then she evolved and ran off before I was fully aware, furthermore she didn't even have the common courtesy to finish me off after using me." I grabbed the ball that held the Maryann Drew and looked back at the douche smiling evilly "well are we going to duel for your 'pride' douche or would you rather we jerk each other off?" I could tell that I hit the nail on the head about the abuse and the premature ejaculation as he flinched at both, but that along with the insults he was just short of actually blowing steam out his ears as he yelled "bring it on fucker!"

He pulled out a pokeball and said the Iconic pokegirl phrase and I rolled my eyes "I screw you, GunBunny!" My smile widened as I purposefully said "Go Jokette!" As the Maryann Drew materialized I could almost smell the piss rolling down his pants and I knew I was right, he didn't know the difference and since I called it a Jokette his mind put the pieces together as I wanted him to. I couldn't help the insane evil laughter that rolled off me and he turned and ran leaving his two confused pokegirls as he screamed like a girl. His pokegirls decided to follow after him, and the Maryann Drew looked at me critically as I was still chuckling with an amused smirk. Once I regained my composure I could see Polly giving me bedroom eyes as her darker side most likely just got off on the show, I looked over to the Maryann Drew and sent telepathically ~A night of unrestrained lust for your thoughts? ~ I barely caught the light shudder as she had a mini-orgasm as she felt totally dominated as if just for a moment she felt I was more powerful than the limits of her imagination, and just like that the moment was over and I was watching her amusedly. The Maryann Drew is the polar opposite of the Jokette in that they prefer to be the victim of jokes rather than the perpetrators.

I simply tilted my head and asked "Well?" The Maryann Drew shook her head to compose herself as she asked "Why didn't you kill me?" I frowned slightly "I am aware of what happened when you touched the manna stone and why that would drive you insane. I also have to apologize for what the angel stone did to you; seeing the greater universe for what it really is, is more than a mortal was ever meant to see. I should know as I have at one time, the only reason I didn't lose myself is much the same as you I use humor to fight off the apathy. Without humor I would destroy not the world but the universe to bring order to the chaos." I could see her eyes widen at each statement and at realizing that I had looked into the void and used her method of coping vindicated her choices, as well as she now had someone who could understand. The void of her perception of the universe now had something in it, she was no longer alone. She literally broke down and grabbed me like a life-preserver, and in the storm that her mind was at this revelation, that's exactly what I was.

Throughout all this Polly had a frown, even with all we had been through she knew there were large parts of myself that I kept hidden even from her; and this only showed her how little she knew, though part of her was happy to learn even this sliver of the enigma that was me. The mental shock proved to be too much for her and when combined with the exhaustion and wounds from our earlier fight it was no surprise when she fell unconscious in my arms. I quickly balled her and began walking back towards the Pokecenter to get both of them recovered. Polly ran out of patients and she blurted out "Why didn't you tell me you were raped this morning?" I looked over and raised a lazy eyebrow having reengaged my façade as I had no impending disasters to sort out and asked back "And what purpose would telling you have served?" I could see the frustration building in her "No, don't you dare answer my question with a question on that whole self-discovery BS and totally evade being in trouble in the first place again. I am your alpha and we have been through too much to hide things from each other or at least that's what I thought we have. Or are you telling me that I am no better than some alpha-bonded tool to you?"

I could see her color darken towards the end of her tirade and decided to pull out the big guns in our little verbal spar "Your right." She waited for me to finish "I should have told you, but I was trying to save you from worrying over something that neither of us could do anything about." She frowned "I could too have done something; I could have been there to help you get over it instead of bottling it all up." I gave her a true smile for a change "I know you are here for me, and when something that I need to get out comes up I promise I will come to you; but that wasn't something that even phased me, compared to some of the things I've seen this was insignificant." She frowned further "That's not good enough promise me you won't hide anything from me." I sighed "I can't promise that, but I can promise that I will not intentionally hide anything from you." She was still frowning but nodded once "And that reminds me I don't like that there is so much of your past that you don't share with me." I smiled and said "I have to be a little mysterious or you'll get bored of me and find someone better." She finally smiled softly and her color lightened as she said "I wouldn't get bored with you, you'll always manage to find trouble that I'll have to save your ass from. And I'd be hard pressed to find someone better than you, though if I find one I can't guarantee I won't switch you out for the newer shiny model."

I could hear the sarcasm at the end and pretended to be depressed "you'd abandon me?" However with the delta-bond she saw right through the ploy and we both laughed, as we realized that we had reached the Pokecenter I balled her and gave the two pokeballs to the Nurse Joy and walked to the police station. As I walked into the building I saw the tamer from earlier was trying to give a report to an officer, as soon as he saw me he screamed and hightailed it out of the station. I had to suppress my laughter to not bring attention to myself but I made it to Tavart's Office and closed the door. He spared me a glance and asked "I assume you've finished that little errand?" I waited for him to take a sip before saying "if you mean that Jokette killing your caravans heading east then yes I did" As I hoped at the mention of a Jokette he sprayed coffee across the room, I would give him a 8.7 overall it had nice spread and distance but the density left something to be desired.

He stared at me wide eyed "You mean that wasn't a joke there was an honest to god Jokette?" I smiled "Yes there 'was'" He looked at me with something akin to disbelief and awe "You killed a Jokette?" I held my lazy face as I said "I took care of it. That was the mission parameter's was it not?" He slumped back in his chair misinterpreting my words as I intended him to "I can't believe you killed a Jokette, the bounty on them is a mill and a half." I stopped him "Unfortunately I don't 'have' the body." He frowned but then shrugged "You still get the information bounty its 70k of course with processing fee's it will wind up 50k." I could feel the greed pouring off him empathically and shivered, I always disliked having to deal with corrupt people to find jobs, but such was my fate the legal path was closed to me years ago no point in stressing over ancient news. I simply sighed and nodded better to just go along with his plan than piss him off and have him inform his superiors of my presence. He smiled and said "Good, good I'll put it through you should have it in your account in a few hours. Is there anything else?" I simply shook my head no and got up and promptly left glad to have that over with.

I was relieved the girls had recovered with no complications, I decided to register the Maryann Drew and the Ghostly so there would be no legal issues for the Maryann Drew, then I released Polly. She was far livelier now and she all but dragged me to the stores. In the end we (she) spent over 60k on what I think was crap, though she'd never hear me say it. Needless to say she was in a good mood again and for once I felt a rare sense of peace, well that was until the Ghostly that had been wrapped around me the whole time decided to get my attention and pointed towards two figures approaching us. They turned out to be an Officer Jenny and Mr. Douche, I smiled and stroked the ghostly letting her know I appreciated the heads up. Turning to them I was addressed by the Officer Jenny first "Sir, I'm going to have to arrest you under charges of harboring an illegal and dangerous pokegirl, please come with me quietly." I raised an eyebrow "and what pray tell dangerous pokegirl am I supposedly harboring?" She nodded saying "A Jokette, this gentleman Accused you of attacking him by releasing the Jokette on him barely managing to escape with his life." I really had to bite back the chuckle at his 'story' as I responded "Hmm I think I understand the mix up, you see he and I attempted to start a duel and I released my Maryann Drew who looks very much like a Jokette as she evolved from one, however unlike a Jokette she in no more illegal or dangerous than my Polterkissed. If you wish, you may scan her pokeball and confirm my story."

As I handed her the pokeball she scanned it and read the info then handed the pokeball back and nodded "I'm very sorry for the mistake you are free to go, have a good day." I could see the pure hate rolling off of Mr. Douche as I smiled and winked at him before turning and walking away. As we settled into the hotel we managed to find for the night I decided it was time for a sit down as the Maryann Drew was likely recovered by now, so I got Polly and sat on the bed before releasing the Maryann Drew onto the other bed. Once she materialized she did a quick once over her surroundings, once satisfied she asked "Do you intend to tame me now?" I shook my head and started "No" she seemed to become depressed "So you're going to trade or sell me." I frowned at the thought of abandoning anyone my heart stung "only if you wish me to." She looked up more now with confusion so I continued "We are here to decide how to set you on the path you wish to take. If there is someone you wish to be sold or traded to I will endeavor to find them, or if you wish me to tame you and become a part of my harem we will explore that option. However those are not the only paths available and we will attempt to help as we can." She just sat there listlessly for a while trying to reconcile her expectations with the reality of her situation, finally she responded "What if I don't know what I want?" smiling I said "You can continue to pretend to be in my harem to protect you from the authorities which don't want you wandering around free and find out what you want together."

She looked to be in deep thought for a long time before she asked in almost a whisper "What if I don't want to pretend?" I still caught it and smiled "Then you understand that Polly is my alpha and you become one of the people I cherish most in this world." For the first time I got to see a smile, not a wicked or mischievous smile but a real one and I spoke my mind without thinking "Beautiful." Her pale cheeks turned a light pink as she found the floor more interesting, as I apologized "Sorry I didn't mea..." She interrupted me "No you spoke from the heart, I do have a request." I nodded and she continued "I don't want an audience." I understood "Just give me a minute." She nodded and I looked at Polly who had been silent this whole time and searched the delta-bond for her feelings and caught apprehension "Sōrei you have to do the same remember no secrets." She just sighed "Just don't forget me as you go around saving damsels and replacing your old harem. Or I'll kick your ass and make you remember, got it mister?" I just smiled and kissed her "Got it." I balled her and turned to the Maryann Drew "Do you have a name?" She shook her head and I asked "Is there one you like?" She shrugged this time "How about Mary?" She laughed but shook her head again "Ok, ok then how does Elizabeth Anne Maxwell or Liz for short, sound?" I heard her gasp and she looked me in the eyes searching for something "You want to give me a full name?" I chuckled "Of course, to me you are a person not an object, I won't ever own you. If you're going to be in my harem then you're have to understand that I'm not your master, I'm your partner, your friend, your companion, and if it develops, more." She was still reeling from the rest of the day's revelations and this proved to be too much as she literally fell.

Thankfully she was sitting on a bed and she was laying on it staring into space trying to find the catch, I was not adding up to what she had seen in her 'awakening' when she saw humanities true nature, so how could I claim to be a human when I didn't act like one. Then she remembered our earlier talk, I had been 'awakened' too, was that what made me different? I watched her closely and felt her emotions giving me a fairly accurate idea of her what she was thinking "I am unique; you could say I'm the next step in human evolution if I wasn't sterile. I can't have children of my own so my legacy to the future is forged by my actions in the present. But what matters is that I'm here for you now and for as long as you will have me. The only thing I'm taking out of your hands is that one way or another I'm 'going' to help you accomplish your goals, that is the only 'catch'." She just stared at me tears occasionally falling as if she was waiting to wake up from a dream and find reality as dull and grey as she remembered it to be; because if this was a dream and she allowed herself to become enraptured and woke up she would lose her mind. I had to take the initiative as she was partially catatonic, but I had to be careful because of her fragile mental state even one small mistake would have devastating consciences. Now one of the very few benefits of my empathic abilities would prove to be useful as I pushed them to their limits, I wasn't known as a mind shaper for nothing after all. I lightly brushed my lips against hers then tentatively ran my hand up her sides to the back of her head, giving her time to stop me if I was going too fast.

I waited until she relaxed a little in my arms and moved her lips against mine, then I placed my tongue at her lips for permission to enter once it was given I made out with her in earnest. We stayed that way for a long while before she began moaning every once and a while, then I moved my hands to her neck and slowly again toward her clothed breast making sure to not rush too quickly. Once she was moaning more regularly I moved my hands to the exposed portions in her reveling dress suit. Her body was finally start pressing herself back against me so I moved my kissing to suckling her neck, then moved my hands deeper into her clothing to get more skin contact with her hidden assets. They were definitely more than a hand full and quite firm, I could finally reach her nipples and they were only half erect by feel. It didn't take much playing with them before I felt them harden against my fingertips. Now her moaning was louder, so I tried licking and nipping her ears finding little to no positive reaction to it I moved on to her collar bone and the moved my right hand away so I could get the soft flesh of her upper breast, that got the loudest moan yet.

Now that her body's arousal was flooding her with endorphins she was losing her will to resist, and not lose herself in our coupling. I undid the top button on her vest and she stiffened up so I stopped until she relaxed, and then undid the next and she stiffened, it continued like this until the last one came undone. I eventually got the vest off and went back to working her in any way that got a response out of her, while abandoning one's that didn't. Now came the tricky part, I quietly took a breath before working one hand down her sides to her knee while working her beautiful breasts. Ever so slowly I worked circles towards her pelvis from the inner side of her thigh. She tensed as I got within an inch of my target so I stopped that hand there and worked her thigh. Once relaxed I moved my hand up to her clothed mound and left my hand there, she tensed significantly but I decided to push this a little, so I varied the pressure of my hand against her mound. She tensed again, but this time she did so in pleasure rather than apprehension, so I added circular motions to my variations in pressure causing her to tense and grab me, slowly my other hand made its way to her pants buckle and undid it. This time there was no negative reaction as she was losing herself in bliss. If this was it too soon, it would blow up violently, too late and she would have time to put up mental defenses, I slid my hand underneath her pants but not the underwear and switched places with the other hand, and waited.

She almost cried out at the increase in pleasure and her toes curled for a second but she was finally breaking down and her only response was to hump back against my hand. Victory, the hardest part was over I now had a foothold, it wasn't done, not by a longshot; but now I had a fallback point and could fight her resistance and touch her mind in the corner it hid in behind the façade of a prankster, and bring back the hidden woman inside. After a minute she shuddered, it wasn't a full orgasm because she was resisting but it was enough to distract her long enough to slip under her underwear. My hand was getting a little awkward for me but I didn't mind tonight was for her. Now that I had direct contact with her vagina I began the exploration of all her outer spots carefully monitoring her reactions of all types, physical, vocal, or empathically. Once I had a mental map of her likes and dislikes I began my symphony of flesh, and like an orchestrator I directed her opera of nerve centers with my fingers creating a song just for her. She didn't make it through the whole song before I heard her cry out and gripped my upper arms, but her reaction more than made up for it. As she was reveling in the feelings my song resonated through her I slipped off her pants and now had her naked next to me.

Now I restarted on her breasts while kissing her giving her lower body time to recover before just assaulting it again. This time she was far more into it I had obviously made some headway in breaking her resistance but I could sense some remaining apprehension waiting for the right trigger to set it off. I lowered to suckle on her breasts giving attention to both of them until her reactions slowed; and slowly began my journey to her forbidden garden and decided to take the long way passing by on my way to her knee before returning, once I placed my first kiss upon her mound she grabbed my head to prevent my journey from going to her other knee, smiling at her silent request I stopped teasing and set upon her with my tongue. For the first time she actually began getting into it mentally I could sense her apprehension begin to evaporate as her pleasure began to escalate exponentially. Once her last mental barriers dropped she came, hard. She screamed her release to the world probably waking up anyone that may have happened to be sleeping in the hotel. I could feel the alpha-bond now and she had fallen unconscious all the exhaustion of today catching up with her all at once.

I let her sleep here instead of in her pokeball so that when she woke up it would be next to me so that she would know without a shadow of a doubt this night was real and I meant what I said when I told her I would be here for her. I cleaned myself up and readied myself for sleep before quietly slipping into bed with her and eventually falling asleep. I woke up the next morning to a squeal and was promptly glomped by a green haired smiling beauty. I simply held her and she began glowing softly and then it died down when I saw her again there were a few changes as her skin was pale but nowhere near as deathly pale that it was, also the tear marks under her eyes were gone. Along with the beaming smile she had I had one thought that I voiced almost revenantly "Beautiful." She held me and I just held her and said "welcome back, as long as I draw breath I promise to be your pillar of sanity in this chaotic reality." She held me tighter and I could feel a wet spot on my shoulder, I just smiled and held tighter as well. We just stayed that way for a long time before I piped up "Are you hungry after last night I'm starved?" I left with her in her pokeball to find something to bring back to the hotel room to eat. While I was looking, a voice yelled out my name and I saw Tavart, and Mr. Douche coming towards me, and sighed if they were together and looking for me then I had a guess why and this was trouble for me.

As soon as they caught up to me I could see the overly pleased looks on their faces and I had a good Idea of what they were planning so I decided to cut them off "You are both aware that I defeated a Jokette, then defeated her again after she evolved into a Maryann Drew, and finally I tamed said Maryann Drew; so please do tell why you two idiots think it's a bright idea to blackmail me?" They paled as I spoke and finally Tavart asked shakily "Why do you think were trying to blackmail you?" I raised an eyebrow and started "First Mr. Douche has it out for me and already tried to sick the police on me for bogus charges and failed. Then there is your dirty ass trying to cheat me out of 20k on the bounty. So if your scheming ass found out about this piece of shits report it wouldn't take you long to find out the Maryann Drew I had was the one I fought and it could be construed as fraud if I attempted to get the bounty on a the 'Jokette sighting' as she is no longer a danger. So you picked up Mr. Douche for backup to try to coerce me to give up the bounty or you were going to charge me with fraud. Sound about right? Well you're forgetting something." I let it hang to let the suspense build until Tavart asked "What, What did I forget?" I smiled "Any cop worth his salt always remembers to gather all the information he can before confronting a situation. You 'forgot' to scan me with your Pokédex to get all the info you could on me. Well what are you waiting for? Go ahead all I have is time."

As both of them brought out their Pokédex and scanned me they paled the more they read until I heard Mr. Douche actually gulp. I smiled "Now every action has a consequence and because of this you each have a choice to make. You," I pointed at Mr. Douche "Either give me all your pokegirls and retire as a tamer, or I will 'retire' you myself. You," I pointed at Tavart "Either tell your superiors about every dirty deal you have ever done and turn yourself in, or I will 'retire' you 'permanently'." They looked at me with disbelief and started laughing and Tagart spoke up "No matter how powerful you are, you think either of us will do that when it's two on one?" At his words I smirked evilly as my conscience took a backseat one again and I teleported behind Tavart and slammed him in the back of the head knocking him out. I then looked over at Mr. Douche and asked "Do you share his opinion?" I could actually smell the piss this time (seriously he should wear a diaper or something) as he took both his pokeballs and dropped them and ran. I released Polly and told her the situation and asked her to tail Mr. Douche to make sure he retired. I then picked up Tavart and teleported to the hotel room and tied him up with some of my S&M gear I then called out though the bond to the Ghostly, she appeared out of my backpack and waited.

I took her to the shopping district looking for one that sold T2 machines with basic schooling to bring ferals up to speed quickly; I don't like using them as they tend to create more machine like personalities than teaching them yourself does. Unfortunately I need a ghost type and Polly is indisposed so I will just have to give the Ghostly more attention to fix her mind afterwards. I finally bought and used the T2 and the Ghostly waited for my orders so I told her to collect all of Tavart's files from the police station without getting caught and she simply took off to complete her mission. I sighed that's exactly why I hate those things but time is of the essence as Tavart will go missing soon if I hold onto him and wait for Polly, damnit anyways. It didn't take long for the Ghostly to come back with everything (really those police stations need some ghost types to prevent things like this happening) and I began speed reading to find all the evidence the police would need to arrest Tavart for life. Once I finished I tied it to Tavart and teleported to the police stations rear entrance knocked and teleported back there I waited for Polly. Later when Polly returned telling me Mr. Douche is now Ex Mr. Douche, I kissed her and returned her to her ball and then had the Ghostly get back in my backpack and headed out to the nearby pokeranch and sold the two pokegirls so they may find better homes.

With all my business resolved, and my welcome more than 'overstayed', I teleported as far as I could. Hopefully the next town will be less 'exiting'.

Pokédex entries by order of appearance

**Tamer: Drake Maxwell**

**Age: **Actual **N/A**, Recorded 272, apparent 21

**Sex: **Male

**Race: **Caucasian

**Hair: **Silver

**Eye: **Green

**Height:** 6'

**Weight:** 200lbs

**Blood Gifts:** Phase-Sight; Telepathy; Teleport

**Blood Curses:** Sterility; Empath; Wanderlust

**Slc: **savings; **N/A**; checking; 250,430

**Licenses,**

**Tamer: Y**

**Master Tamer: Y**

**Researcher: Y**

**Breeder: N**

**Active Harem**

**1) **'Polly Lynn Maxwell' Polterkissed (34)

**2) **'Elizabeth Anne Maxwell' Maryann Drew (38)

**3) **'' Ghostly (29)

**4) **'' ()

**5) **'' ()

**6) **'' ()

**Inactive**

**1) **'' ()

**2) **'' ()

**3)** '' ()

**Watcher Notes:** Subject should be considered as dangerous as a pokegirl even when alone. Due to his age we assume he has the Blood Gift 'Longevity' and due to his apparent age he is assumed to have the Blood Gift 'Youthful Vigor'. Subject is the oldest recorded Human, he was recorded as being 21 in 49AS making his assumed birthday 2030AD/28AS. Subject has had no recorded or observed children as such it is assumed he has the Blood Curse 'Sterility'. Records of previous watchers have indicated the following; he is ** XXXXXX XX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX** as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift '**XXXXXX XXXX**'; he has been recorded as **XXXXX XXXXXX XX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX** as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift '**XXXXXX XXXX**'; he has been reported as **XXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX** as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift '**XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**'; **XXXXXXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXXXXXXX XX XXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXXXXX **as such it is assumed to have the Blood Gift '**XXXXX XXXX**'; he has been seen taming a ghost type Pokégirls while incorporeal as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift 'Phase-Sight'; he has been seen teleporting without a pokegirl to do so as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift 'Teleport'; **XXXXXXX XX XXX XXXXXXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX **as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift '**XXXX XXXXXX**'; he has been **XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXX XX XXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX** as such it is assumed he has the Blood Gift '**XXXXXXXX**'; and he has **XXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXX XXXX XXX XX XX XXXXXXXXX** as such it is assumed he has the Blood Curse '**XXXXXXXX**'. If our assumptions are even close to right then he has the most Blood Gift/Curses in any recorded individual as such he is to be considered a 'person of interest' for any watchers that find him. It is also known the subject has somehow acquired the interest of almost, if not, all major players across many continents, because of this the subject is known to travel often and rarely stays in one place for long.

**GUN BUNNY**, the Horny Crack Shot Pokégirl (37)  
**Type:** Near Human Anthropomorphic (rabbit)  
**Element:** Steel/Normal/Magic  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** berries, fruits, grains, most human foods  
**Role:** Bodyguard, hitwoman  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground  
**Attacks:** *Manifest Weapon (Handgun), Knuckle Sandwich, Sucker Punch, Intimidate, *Cold Cock, Iron Punch, Iron Defense, Black Spike Dance, Meteor Mash  
**Enhancements:** Weapons Affinity (firearms), Enhanced Vision (x6), Enhanced Accuracy (x6), Enhanced Durability (x4), Internal 'Ammunition' Generator, Cannot be disarmed normally  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** BunnyGirl (Shiny Stone)  
Gun Bunnies first appeared in the year 260 AS. For years, their pre-evolutionary form was unknown and considered to be non-existent until Professor Stroak disclosed some formerly classified evolution stone data.  
Gun Bunnies are 'tech' Pokégirls, so their pre-evolutionary form came as something of a surprise. In appearance, they do not vary that much from regular BunnyGirls for the most part, save for their breasts, which are about a cup-size larger than their previous form. Their forearms, eyes, and legs from the knees down, however, are cybernetic in appearance. They are affectionate Pokégirls; although they become deadly serious once their Tamer or Harem sisters are in danger. They have a strong protective streak towards whomever they are bonded to. They also lose the ditzyness and clumsiness of their previous form. However Feral Gun Bunnies regain all of that ditzyness and clumsiness, and also tend to forget that they are armed sometimes. Tamers who let their Gun Bunnies go Feral are fined heavily and stripped of their Tamer's license.  
Their primary power is to manifest any form of handgun or pistol to wield. The 'ammunition,' similar to that of their cousin species, the GunValkyire, comes from an internal cybernetic generator. The 'bullets' fired from a Gun Bunny's guns are considered to be magic element attacks. Because of their weapons, Gun Bunnies fight using a handgun martial arts style known as 'Gun Fu,' which first appeared in various Pre-Sukebe movies. More advanced Gun Fu practitioners can fight in close with this style. Also, all handguns that a Gun-Bunny forms cannot be removed from their hand except by their own will. A small force shield forms around the hands of an armed Gun-Bunny, ending at the wrist. The only way to disarm a Gun-Bunny is to quite literally disarm them, cutting off their arms or hands.  
Amusingly enough, Gun Bunnies become VERY affectionate towards any GunValkyrie or Bombshell they see. Their usual response upon seeing one of these Pokégirls is to do a tackling hug to them and cuddle up affectionately. They never refer to GunValkyries or Bombshells by their names; they always use the nicknames Bang-Chan (for GunValkyries) and Boom-Chan (for Bombshells). Bombshells enjoy the affection, but GunValkyries tend to get very annoyed. One GunValkyrie Tamer who had an encounter with an overly affectionate Gun Bunny reported afterward that it took all of her GunValkyrie's considerable mental control not to shoot the bouncy bunny right then and there.  
People were wary of Gun Bunny at first. The idea of a gun-wielding Pokégirl wasn't very popular. However, one incident really helped people start to trust Gun Bunnies as a breed. A PLC test facility was given the task of studying the abilities of Gun Bunnies, and took in twelve for study. A Trauma Team offshoot attacked the facility and began killing people, intent on stealing the data on some Legendary Pokégirls that had been stored there. The Gun Bunnies took it upon themselves to risk their lives in protection of the scientists and guards at the facility, all of whom were nice to them and made sure they got regular Tamings. Three Gun Bunnies were killed, but they did manage to gun down all of the Trauma Team members, their 'ammunition' turned up to maximum power and lethality. News of this brave act got out, and Gun Bunnies began to experience a rise in popularity. That grew even more when a Limbec Pirate group attacked a Ranch with a pair of Gun Bunnies in it. The security cameras recorded the Gun-Bunnies, one a Pokéwoman, being offered membership and protection in the Pirates.  
Their response was to shoot the Psi-Dyke making the offer in the eyes, and then go out to rescue the Ranch owner and the other Pokégirls.  
Most ordinary citizens aren't exactly sure of the general origins of the Gun Bunny. We, however, have recently found out. All data from this point on until stated otherwise is classified ultra-top-secret, and is not to be put in the public Pokédex.  
Data on the origins of Gun Bunnies was first discovered by a group of agents recently revealed to be a part of a SEELE-controlled Team organization and two women believed to be Sanctuary Goths that had been exiled from Sanctuary. The data they found was captured by a Terminatrix who killed them all and gave the data to a Researcher she believed she owed a favor to.  
Apparently, Gun Bunnies were originally the result of an experiment done on BunnyGirls centuries ago by Sukebe, who wanted to give BunnyGirls a better fighting chance and began installing some enchanted cybernetics in them. The facility he did this in eventually became Jusenkyo. The initial result after the cybernetics was installed showed no result, not even the cybernetics, which seemingly were absorbed into the body of the BunnyGirls he modified due to the enchantment placed on the machinery. The Gun-Bunny project was abandoned, and the modified BunnyGirls escaped into the wild, eventually breeding enough for their genetic material to become a part of the general BunnyGirl lineage.  
Not very exciting, I know, but since a Terminatrix was involved, it's best to keep quiet about where we got the information.  
End classified data.  
Gun Bunnies have two very prominent qualities to them, aside from the fact that they are very cuddly gunslingers. One quality is Weapons Affinity for any firearm. They specialize and can only manifest handguns, but they can pick up any gun and automatically know how to use it and care for it. Most Gun Bunnies try to specialize, sticking to a specific type of firearm other than their own, but some are known to be proficient in all of them. Another quality, although some dispute this as being a good thing, is the fact that most Gun Bunnies have the psychological quirk of Otaku-ism. Otaku-ism refers to the fact that many become obsessed with something to the point where they imitate it to the best of their abilities. Dressing, speaking, or carrying favored weapons of whoever or whatever they become obsessed with. Some Gun Bunnies occasionally mix their fandoms together. It can be irritating at times, but it's not dangerous to their owner. Common types of Otaku-ism include Jennies and other police officers, GunValkyries, and pre-Sukebe Hollywood stars such as Clint Eastwood, Tom Wolfe, and John Woo. It's considered to be a strange side effect of their origins.  
Steel Attacks  
*Manifest Weapon (Handgun) – (EFT) The Gun Bunny concentrates, making a handgun appear in their hand. The handgun is connected to their palm via a wire, giving them 'ammunition' from their internal generator.  
*Cold Cock – (ATK 40) The Gun Bunny takes the hilt of her gun and strikes the opponent in the head with it. Has a 20% chance of causing Stun. Note that it's considered unwise to make jokes about this attack, as Gun-Bunnies are very fond of using it.

**AN:** This should give you an idea of how I set up any future chapters. I also don't see the point in repeating Pokédex entries so I won't. As always to leave complaints/comments use the handy little box at the bottom so that I can bask in your adulation, or laugh uproariously at your pitiable attempts at flames. I hope you enjoyed the ride remember the exits are to your front and left, and we hope you come again!


	3. Chapter 3: Of MouseFly and Mantis

**What Impossibilities May Come**

Chapter 3: Of MouseFly and Mantis

Previously on WIMC,

With all my business resolved, and my welcome more than 'over stayed', I teleported as far as I could. Hopefully the next town will be less 'exiting'.

Now,

I Came out of the Teleport just about half dead, having used it so much in town and then attempting a long distance teleport without even having breakfast. Ok not one of my brightest choices but in my defense I was rushed and I think I did well all things considered. Well aside from that last teleport I hate forests and with trees as far as I could see I sighed, it was going to be one of 'those days'. Well might as well bring out the Ghostly as we have time talk now. She responded to my alpha-bond request and phased out of my backpack and floating next to me as I walked. I knew I would have to initiate contact to talk to her as she would be 'programmed' to wait. Damn humans there are ways to meld a mind without damaging it; if they cared to spend a little time to prevent it but, No that would be 'waste' of time because pokegirls are just tools, right? Letting go of spiteful thoughts of the past I looked at the ghostly and brought my mind to bear on the present. She was much like most I had 'seen' a hazy feminine figure with two shining lights where the eyes should be; and I could only see that much because of my Phase-Sight, to any living being she would be just two floating lights or invisible altogether. If her figure is something to go on she was attractive in life, however conjecture on her breed would be useless as she had no 'details'. Deciding there was no time like the present I asked her "do you have a name?"

I could feel her attempting to send me a telepathic message but my mental defenses stopped it dead. Sighing and looking at her I asked if she had 'learned' sign language at which got a nod. I then signed "You can't talk to me telepathically, and yes that means you can't enter my dreams either so it's a good thing you can touch me, né?" I noticed her head fell at the thought she couldn't enter my dreams to be tamed but then she perked up as she remembered I was able to touch her and she asked "How is that possible you're a human?" I laughed humorlessly "No I'm really not. I'm a failure, I wasn't born but grown in an age of fire for one purpose, the annihilation of the human race. But I failed because I didn't want to." She was visibly shocked at that "But you formed a bond with me, you tamed me, how could you do that if you're not human?" I smiled "Simple at one time I was a human, and the changes were not enough to change me into an actual pokegirl." She was starting to get her curious personality back with a mystery in front of her. Things were going as planned; if I was going to get her out of the mental 'programing' I was going to have to stimulate her old personality until the programming broke away. She was now bursting with questions as each answer I gave spawned more questions and she asked "But what are you, who made you, why didn't you want to fulfill your purpose?"

I smiled mirthfully this time and wiggled my finger "ah ah, we have only been talking about me and you rudely ignored my question about you." She nodded at that "I don't know my name I have no memories of my last life." I nodded "Any thoughts on a name you would like?" She was silent a moment before she nodded "Sarah?" I made a face like it was repulsive before smiling "How about Sarah Eleanor Maxwell." I could feel the first real emotional response from her as she smiled "It's perfect." We settled into a comfortable silence when my stomach grumbled, lowering my head I sighed "Troublesome" We stopped near a creek and I went through my pack looking for any of my field rations, it was habit now to hoard them as I spend long stretches of time on the road. Finding something I began eating as I heard a noise from the bushes behind me, sensing empathically I sensed hunger, fear, and hope. Smiling at not sensing ill intent I took a piece of my rations and 'carelessly' tossed it behind me. The rustling in the bushes came again and the feeling of fear intensified but the hunger dissipated. I decided to play along and flicked a little more towards the bushes, this time the rustling was quieter and the fear started diminishing as well. Once I finished my rations I took a new one out and placed it next to me "you're more than welcome to join me." As Sarah was out exploring there was no mistaking who I was talking to and I could feel the fear skyrocket along with the hunger and hope. There was dead silence "If you want I'm going to relieve myself you're more than welcome to this while I'm gone." I walked off to find a bush for some privacy. When I came back the rations were gone and so was the presence, smiling I called out across the alpha-bond it was time to get going again.

Our walk was quiet far too quiet, at the edge of my sensing abilities I was picking up flashes, I was being hunted but, by what? I don't like putting those I care about in unnecessary danger but my senses obviously weren't going to cut it so I telepathically sent ~Sarah, I know I'm talking to you telepathically I can send them but not receive, but it's not time for that now. We are being hunted I can only catch glimpses I would like you to run around the perimeter try to find out what it is and come back to report, Don't take chances if you feel uneasy come back anyway we know nothing about them. Be careful. ~ She only nodded and floated off. It was a little worrying because she left my sensing range before she came straight back and reported "There are 12 pokegirls, they are really tall, red eyes, pale skin, and have black hair that is shiny and reflects different colors it's really pretty, they didn't seem to notice me." Well shit there was only one pokegirl that fit that description, It was just my luck after running into a Jokette that I just had to teleport into a Mantis nest. And now that they had my scent they would track me for at least 50km, and I couldn't pokeball Sarah because she had no DNA for the pokeball to sync to. Damn how was I going to get Sarah to actually abandon me ~Sarah I need you to grab my Pokédex I left it at that creek we stopped at. ~ She looked at me confused before nodding and taking off, stopping once she was out of my range I started moving off towards a nearby cliff, that way I'd at least narrow their avenues of attack. As I reached my destination I looked around me and said "I can feel all 12 of you there is no point in hiding." Like lightning all 12 appeared in front of me. I sensed their emotions to get a read on their motivations hunger or lust? I sensed no hunger but an overwhelming sense of lust from all of them, smiling I unzipped my fly and took out my genitals. They all licked their lips, while I was uncomfortable being looked at as a piece of meat (quite literally) it was also invigorating to see their desire shining in their eyes, I quelled those feelings I had to time this perfectly. Stroking the rapidly hardening member I asked "What are you waiting for?" All at once they lunged at me intent on capture, they moved quick, damn quick, and I almost didn't teleport in time but I made it just the same. I watched as they were surprised I disappeared then they realized the cliff and tried to stop their momentum to no avail as one by one they went over the edge they tried desperately to slow their decent with their wings but they were made for speeding them along and not gliding.

All but one, one had managed to hold onto the ground with her scythes, and now stood their looking in disbelief as her sisters fell to their deaths. Being a warrior she had a sense of respect for the fighting ability I just displayed in handling her and her sisters, along with some apprehension and excitement with having to fight a worthy foe. It didn't help that she was looking at my penis and licking her beautiful red lips, bad Drake, focus. Zipping myself back up I released my life draining abilities to their max, the Mantis felt it immediately as she seemed to lose energy, and I started looking more lively rather than lethargic and lazy. She didn't waste time wondering what was going on she was breed for battle and she attacked slashing at me left right and center. With the new energy I was draining I was teleporting out of the way of each attack, finally she got frustrated and launched all her remaining energy into one last attack using a Megaton Kick she hit me launching both of us over the cliff. I grabbed her and twisted so I would soften the blow for her and prepared for immense pain, but instead I saw a TitMouse grab me and began glowing before turning into a MouseFly and gliding all three of us into a rough but livable landing. I was in pretty rough shape so was the MouseFly, the Mantis was still unconscious so I brought out a pokeball and captured it so that it couldn't kill the MouseFly and lost consciousness myself that was one hell of a kick.

I awoke to a splitting headache and a quick check of my surrounds told me aside from a pokeball I was completely alone. Wondering where my guardian MouseFly disappeared to, I called the alpha-bond and waited for Sarah to find me. It took a while before she arrived and looked downtrodden especially at how I looked like shit and she wasn't there to help. I knew why she felt the way she did but I had to or my energy drain would have killed her too. Speaking up I said "Don't worry about it I can get a new one in the next town, and before you go on about not being here to help they were speed demons your attacks would likely not have hit and there were too many to take on in a fight. The only option was evading and it seems I came out alright in that regard, né?" "But you're hurt I could have distracted them and you could have got away." I just shook my head "That might have worked if there were a handful but that many of them and they would have split into two groups, and you would have endangered yourself unnecessarily. No, there was little you could do to help in that situation, but that doesn't mean you can't help me in others try not to take this too hard. None of the others would have helped either Polly is a lot like you but she is even more endangered as she is semi solid, and Liz would be weak in a matchup against one Mantis to say nothing of a dozen, she might have taken down one or two but she would have died as well. Even with all three of you and me we were outnumbered too greatly to fight, and I'm not willing to lose any of you just so I can escape."

Picking up the pokeball and heading off again Sarah was going over everything that had happened and it was too much of an awkward silence for me and I needed to reengage Sarah's curiosity to fix her personality so I spoke up "Did you know there is a whole city hidden under the sea?" This caught her out of her reverie as she tilted her head "Really?" I smiled "Yup ironically they chose to call it Atlantis, it has a giant dome to hold the water out and it can move from one place to another so that no one can find it." I could feel her skepticism "How could you move a whole city?" continuing I said "Well they make it neutrally buoyant so that it just hangs in the water with no effort then with a lot of power and lots of propellers they can slowly move from one place to another but it takes a long time to get up to speed and a long time to stop." She was confused "what is neutrally buoyant mean?" I nodded "It is when the amount of force causing and object to float is equal to the force causing it to sink, thus making it hover in place as it won't sink and it won't float." Again I could see the questions building in her as my explanations created questions more than answered "How do they make it hover, how do they tell when it's daytime or night, what do they do under there and why do they want to live there?" I chuckled "How would you like to go there and see it for yourself?" She stopped and stared at me "We can? How do we get there, if it moves around how will we find it?" Smirking I said "You'll just have to keep up with me then, né?"

We managed to find a comfortable silence for the rest of the day's walking. It took me a couple of miles before my photographic memory matched up my surroundings with a location in my mental map of the world and I knew where I was. Crap, I swore to never return here until I was ready to face it. Am I ready, will I ever truly be ready, is the world ready for this, does it matter? I was unconsciously activating my life draining abilities, my mind thinking I was in danger and needed the energy to fight because of the raw emotions tearing though me. Sarah could feel what I was doing and even though the pain she gathered the courage to move up to me and slap me. The shock was all I needed to slam my barriers back up so that I didn't kill her, I could feel guilt threatening to make me lose control again but for her sake I fought it down and stroked her face "Thank you, I needed that." I could sense the concern, confusion, and a hint of fear, not surprising all things considered. I ordered "I have a job for you." Handing her the other pokeballs "Keep them safe there is something I need to do." Without waiting for a response I walked to a place I had buried in my memories and mentally prepared myself as best I could for what I was about to see.

I teleported a hundred feet below the ground into a tunnel that looked to be a part of a military complex; but it had obviously sustained severe damage at one time in the past. I walked the corridors as if I belonged there, using my memory to find the cell that used to house me. I only sparred a glance at the room that at one time was the limits of my perception of the world. My life drain was on full blast killing anything within 50 feet of me almost instantly I was on the human equivalent of a psychedelic high I could almost see my memories overlay on the walls around me. The scientists walking around with clipboards, the guards with guns at the ready; and 'HIM' father, walking with his head held high that ever present frown as he walked these corridors, with that frown that would never cease to deepen when he looked at me. And then he would leave as if being in my presence disgusted him. He was the only one I could never sense, I had to rely on body language to read him. I fought with the memory using any good memory I had to fight the feelings that threatened to overwhelm me, memories of past lovers, companions, friends, good pranks, even times I had been beaten by smarter foes pushing me to get stronger. Then the hallucination fell and I was back in the present without even ghosts to keep me company.

Finally collecting myself enough to continue I walked past the 'experimentation' rooms not giving them a glance; I still remember the pain and Cocooner's ever present smile when it was my turn she enjoyed the challenge I posed to her. She saw me as a Brilliant success, and argued with father that my defects were in fact the best attributes, and he would brush her off saying even if the gifts were perfect the intelligence driving them had no motivation and made me a failure. Cocooner would just stroke his face and say that I was only the first as soon as she 'cracked' the gene's that were preventing integration with her, she would absorb me and make an army to wipe the humans out once and for all. I arrived at my destination and paused at the doors, I could still turn around and wait maybe another century and I would be ready. Then I heard Hana's words almost as if she was still here to saw them "Inaction breeds doubt and fear. Action breeds confidence and courage. If you want to conquer fear, move ever forward unflinchingly." Taking a deep breath and moving with purpose I walked to the ancient computer that housed my goal, turning on the computer the last run program was listed with the question "Confirm?" with a "Yes" and a "No" beneath it. With Hana's spirit lending support through my memories, I pressed "Yes" without hesitation. The ancient computer hummed and finally spit out a vial of yellowish green, putting the vial in my PSU it dematerialized and I put the PSU away. With the last function complete the computer died for good this time just like everything else here, not even the bodies of the dead remained this complex was now more tombstone than coffin. Now I had purpose for the first time in over three hundred years I found the will to act like my father wished, but I have my own destination, not the destruction of humanity, but rather its judgment. The human race would not be allowed to continue as it is. Change is the only constant in the universe after all, adapt or die.

As I walked to the spot I entered at I looked around one last time "Thank you for everything, I'm sorry I couldn't be the son you wanted but this is my path not yours. I hope you can at least be proud of the fact that I at least found the will to walk my path, may you in death, rest in the peace you searched for in life, Goodbye father." Shedding one tear I shut down my life drain ability and teleported to the surface for the second time in my life, maybe this time I can get it right.

Pokédex entries by order of appearance

**Tamer: Drake Maxwell**

**Age: **Actual **N/A**, Recorded 272, apparent 21

**Sex: **Male

**Race: **Caucasian

**Hair: **Silver

**Eye: **Green

**Height:** 6'

**Weight:** 200lbs

**Blood Gifts:** Phase-Sight; Telepathy; Teleport; Blank Mind

**Blood Curses:** Sterility; Empath; Parasite; Wanderlust

**Slc: **savings; **N/A**; checking; 320,430

**Licenses,**

**Tamer: Y**

**Master Tamer: Y**

**Researcher: Y**

**Breeder: N**

**Active Harem**

**1) **'Polly Lynn Maxwell' Polterkissed (34)

**2) **'Elizabeth Anne Maxwell' Maryann Drew (38)

**3) **'Sarah Eleanor Maxwell' Ghostly (29)

**4) **'' ()

**5) **'' ()

**6) **'' ()

**Inactive**

**1) **''Mantis (42)

**2) **'' ()

**3)** '' ()

**Watcher Notes:** Subject should be considered as dangerous as a pokegirl even when alone. Due to his age we assume he has the Blood Gift 'Longevity' and due to his apparent age he is assumed to have the Blood Gift 'Youthful Vigor'. Subject is the oldest recorded Human, he was recorded as being 21 in 49AS making his assumed birthday 2030AD/28AS. Subject has had no recorded or observed children as such it is assumed he has the Blood Curse 'Sterility'. Records of previous watchers have indicated the following; he is ** XXXXXX XX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX** as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift '**XXXXXX XXXX**'; he has been recorded as **XXXXX XXXXXX XX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX** as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift '**XXXXXX XXXX**'; he has been reported as **XXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX** as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift '**XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**'; watcher's that have attempted to have psychic Pokégirls read his mind have failedas such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift 'Blank Mind'; he has been seen taming a ghost type Pokégirls while incorporeal as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift 'Phase-Sight'; he has been seen teleporting without a pokegirl to do so as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift 'Teleport'; **XXXXXXX XX XXX XXXXXXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX **as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift '**XXXX XXXXXX**'; he has been **XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXX XX XXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX** as such it is assumed he has the Blood Gift '**XXXXXXXX**'; and he has been observed 'sucking the life out of an attacker' as such it is assumed he has the Blood Curse 'Parasite'. If our assumptions are even close to right then he has the most Blood Gift/Curses in any recorded individual as such he is to be considered a 'person of interest' for any watchers that find him. It is also known the subject has somehow acquired the interest of almost, if not, all major players across many continents, because of this the subject is known to travel often and rarely stays in one place for long.

**TITMOUSE**, the Clean Pokégirl (24)  
**Type:** Animorphic - Mouse  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Common  
**Diet:** herbivore, mainly nuts and fruit  
**Role:** frequently domesticated Pokégirl  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting  
**Libido:** Average  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Kick, Tackle  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Hearing (x3), Efficient Digestive System, nightvision.  
**Evolves:** Mousewife (normal), Pool Mouse (Water Stone), Vesta (Fire Stone), Tigermouse (Cat E-Medal), Woodmouse (Leaf Stone + Diamond Stone), Mousefly (Mechanism unknown)  
**Evolves From:** None  
"What was the first Pokégirl you remember meeting?"  
That phrase is quite often followed by the answer of this breed- the Titmouse. Extraordinarily common both domesticated and in the wild, this particular breed enjoys popularity within almost every league in the world, even the ones that lean towards anti-Pokégirl rights. The reasoning for this is simple by anyone's standards, as the Titmouse is comparatively speaking one of the weakest Pokégirls known to have survived the Revenge War. Used mostly for cooking meals and cleaning up after the more powerful Pokégirls during the Revenge War, large numbers of Titmice were the order of the day while the others were out fighting the human forces. When Sukebe's forces lost, however, and the humans closed in, Titmice were also among the first to break from their creator's side and disperse into the wilds before the humans could draw the noose around his neck. After the war, the Titmouse breed was among the most commonly seen... killed or otherwise, by other Pokégirls going feral, or perhaps attempting to raid human food stores and farmlands in the aftermath. They were also one of the first breeds tamed and bred in captivity, and that along with their feral tendencies to have parthenogenetic litters of four or more offspring at once; their numbers went through the roof within three generations. Despite feral predation, which couldn't keep up with the numerous litters of Titmice that expanded their numbers, they thrived.  
As described by the name given the breed, the Titmouse is a mouse-type Pokégirl breed reminiscent of the little mammal that also survived the Revenge War. Most often covered with short but thick fur, many looks quite a bit like a human except for the fur, the somewhat larger ears, and the long thin tail that emerges from just above the Pokégirl's posterior. Both of her ears, and her tail, are quite sensitive, though their ears are even more sensitive to sounds. In fact, it is because of this sensitivity to sound and touch that makes the Titmouse quite timid and jumpy all at the same time. The breed is known for being somewhat paranoid, though each individual certainly has their own level of paranoia, which makes them unable to truly keep her attention on any one thing for too long. However, practice does come easily to them as long as they do not have to learn everything in a single sitting. This makes the breed decent cooks, at least as far as more simplistic dishes, and it has been noted that the breed excels mostly with vegetarian dishes more than anything else.  
Though the breed is quite numerous throughout the world, and enjoys its fair share of popularity as a result, the Titmouse is never a serious choice for any tamer, unless they need a Pokégirl that is simple to evolve. Instead, their popularity is as pets and workers for tradesmen all over the world. The Titmouse is a poor choice for any battle- in possession of perhaps the weakest pain and pleasure thresholds of any Pokégirl breed, they are rarely found as a part of any tamer's harem as a part of a battle harem. The few that are used by tamers are often evolved into one of her more wanted forms or are used as a non-combatant, depending on the league they are found in. In a harem setting, Titmice get along well with many Pokégirls... but are simply terrified of just as many. Dominas, felines, snake-type Pokégirls, and avian Pokégirls are among the large number of Pokégirl breeds that the Titmouse breed is known to have trouble dealing with at any given time. They do, however, tend to enjoy many kinds of music and make for excellent assistants to musically inclined breeds such as the Moogal, Diva, and Bardess. The Psidyke breed is one that no Titmouse ever wants to be near- something about their eating habits is all that a Titmouse will tell any researcher that asks why.  
The Titmouse is possibly the most common threshold breed, along with being one of the most numerous breeds in the world. A typical threshold case takes about a week to finish and is in quite a lot of pain as a result of her newly sensitized skin, the addition of a tail and the increased size of her ears. Some may even grow short muzzles, like the rodents have. They are, however, amongst the most accepted threshold cases, and many families make gifts of their thresholded daughters to neighbors and friends (since getting a Ranch to take them may actually cost them money, compared to less numerous and more useful breeds).

**MOUSEFLY**, the Flying Mouse Pokégirl (25)  
**Type:** Animorph (mouse)  
**Element:** Normal/Flying  
**Frequency:** Rare (All Leagues)  
**Diet:** Nuts, berries, grass (feral) or human diet (domesticate)  
**Role:** ...pigeon replacement?  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Fire  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Rock, Magic  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Wind, Song (*), Squall, Tickle Storm (**)  
**Enhancements:** Flight, Enhanced Endurance (x2)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Titmouse (Mechanism unknown)  
In appearance, the Mousefly looks almost identical to her former self. The pair of large feathery wings (the color of feathers matches her fur and/or hair color) are hard to ignore, though. She can tuck them behind her or fold them in front of her like a cloak, allowing her to enter buildings and even elevators.  
In attitude, it's a completely different story. Mouseflies are more confident when outdoors, especially if the sky is clear and oftentimes is not as squeamish about confrontations. Feral Mouseflies will often taunt feline Pokégirls and fly away, laughing all the while, but still avoid teasing Griffons and Cheshires.  
The Mousefly was discovered in 234 AS, following an intense battle with a now-defunct criminal organization that used a fleet of blimps using invisibility magic to attack and flee. In the final confrontation, the then-Titmouse's female tamer was knocked out of a set of bomb bay doors as she fatally shot and killed the organization's leader.  
Leaping after her mistress, it seemed the two were destined to do a lover's dive, but the Titmouse underwent a unique evolution, growing wings and flying them to safety.  
(*) - In addition to her wings, many Mouseflies instinctively pick up a tune (read: Song Technique) during the course of their first month with wings. This will oftentimes reflect how she felt just before or after she evolved.  
(**) - Depending on how sexually active she is, she may pursue learning this technique. Many tamers who have gained Mouseflies rather enjoy the benefits of this technique, females intimately and male tamers because it allows the Mousefly to give a little "bonus" to other Pokégirls in the harem.

**MANTIS**, the Man-Eater Pokégirl (31/33/33/36/37/37/37/42/42/43/45/47)  
**Type:** Near Human Animorph/Metamorph (Insectoid)  
**Element:** Bug  
**Frequency:** Not Rare Enough (Extremely Rare)  
**Diet:** Live, wriggling meat (Mainly human males, but also bird, lizard, frog, and bug-type Pokégirls)  
**Role:** Assassins, Torturers, Executioners  
**Libido:** Very High  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Flying, Rock  
**Attacks:** Slash, Carve, Cut, Parry, Deflect, Sword Dance, Megaton Kick, Slash Wave, Spincut, Confuse, Broken Castle, Weapon Guard, Weapon Repel, Zanmato  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Speed (x7), Enhanced Agility (x6), 2 extra arms with razor sharp serrated sickles on them, light shape-shifting, wings for high velocity jumping  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** None  
**Bounty** (for confirmed kill): 4,000,000 SLC  
**Bounty** (for reporting sighting & getting out alive): 500,000 SLC  
**Recommendation if you see one:** Have a strong warrior-type or fire-type ready to fight. Otherwise, evacuate at once if at all possible, where there's one there's almost always more.  
We all know Sukebe took ideas for his Pokégirls from both old legends and pop culture in his era. However, there was one old series of Legends that we all wish he'd never heard about, the legends of the Tang-Yin. For it was from these grim tales that the most dreaded Pokégirl ever was birthed, they were meant to be the bane of the men who aided women like Linda McKenzie...the Mantis.  
The Manti were the most dreaded Pokégirls that any soldier had ever faced in the Revenge War. However, any of the few survivors would have told you, it had nothing to do with their looks. Standing a towering 7 feet tall at the on average, the Mantis Pokégirls were veritable giants. They appeared as attractive humans at first, with long flowing hair coming in a veritable rainbow of colors. Their eyes were often a hauntingly beautiful red, their hair dark as the night, a starch contrast to their pale skin with plump C-D cup breasts. However, they were limited metamorphs. When their prey would get close enough, they sprang, twin lethal scythe-arms sprouting from their shoulders in a flash; they'd skewer, slice, and slash their target without mercy. These scythe-arms are double jointed, allowing them to be moved freely with surprising speed and precision and are usually held in a position of prayer when active, yet not in use. Extending from the base of their spine was a short insectoid 'tail' with a solid stinger on the end, from the shoulders down to the tip of this 'tail' were hardened wings. They are not strong enough for true flight, but more than enough to allow the Mantis to leap incredible distances at amazing speeds. They have two primary forms, their 'normal' form, which they could only be in, while Tame, something that's become nigh impossible now.  
Their other form, however, was truly a terror to behold. Their once dainty feet replaced by strong and lethal talons, beautiful and prominent breasts shrunk and replaced by muscle, velvety skin hardened into potent armor. The Mantis' 'Battle mode' is truly something to fear. They could kill a platoon alone normally, in this form it'd take a battalion just to take one down and have a survivor. Now 7 feet tall is the smallest recorded sighting of one in her battle mode, they become as terrifying as they acted. Their eyes become a solid color and 'bug out' to a disturbing size, long antennae growing from their foreheads, and their wings also taking on a hardened blade-like quality.  
In combat Manti like to make the best of their surroundings. They liked to sneak attack their quarry, often attacking from the treetops above or sneaking in via the use of their metamorphic techniques to give them a sort of 'mobile camouflage.' In battle their scythe-arms were their key weapons, whether a sneak assault or a front-line charge they always preferred to rely on their scythe-arms and sword-based attacks. They would often leap straight into heavy close-combat with their intense long-range jumps and dive in fighting, swinging their scythe-arms with a fervor rarely seen in even the most violent of a Gynadose's rages. What made this grim sight even worse was that Manti almost NEVER fought alone. Wherever they went, litter-mates of Manti always fought as a team, often making a particularly enjoyable battle a 'family outing' for them.  
While their combat style was vicious, what they were most famous for was their sexual appetites. Frequently, they would take victims off and rape them, forcing them to erection with their human hands and taking what they wanted from them. And then once they had gotten off, the Mantis would then start eating their victim alive, usually starting with the genitals, the victim screaming in agony as the Mantis stripped his body of all his flesh. It's said that the only way to know if a Mantis had bonded to you from one of these incidents, is that she'd either let you live, or kill you quickly. No one's been willing to test which of these is the true outcome of bonding to a Mantis.  
The soldiers of the Revenge War learned the hard way on a Mantis' Feral State. The mantis' feral state is mild enough so that they'd know to hide from the potential threat that humans and Tamed Pokégirls now represented, thus they went into hiding and tried their best to keep their movements secret. A few were found shortly before the first Widow was sighted, and the first Pokégirl bounties were made. That bounty was subsequently increased, as Manti seemed to have developed a taste for bird, insect, frog, and lizard-type Pokégirls as well, great piles of bones being found in Manti lairs. However, it should be noted that Manti rarely, if ever, stay in one area for more than a year, two at the longest. The reason is because they apparently know that if they're in the same spot long enough, then sooner or later they'll be discovered.  
As if things couldn't get worse about these deadly Pokégirls, it seems more and more are working for the Limbec Pirates. Information revealed by a Pirate who went legit revealed that Mephaesta, who'd grown fond of the vicious man-eating warriors, had begun to recruit them en-masse to work as torturers, executioners, and Assassins for the Limbec Pirates. Apparently both sides of this arrangement enjoy it greatly. This caused the already high bounty on Manti to increase even further for the sake of safety.  
In recent a raid on a Limbec Pirate lair, a particularly fat, Snorlass-sized Mantis was found in the base's dungeons, alongside several hundred bones. DNA testing later revealed that these were all Tamers, Pokégirls, and civilians who had disappeared in the last few months. Before the Mantis was put down, a psychic probe revealed that all those she had eaten were somehow connected with anti-Threshold and anti-Feral research. The Mantis knew nothing more than that; she simply ate whom she was sent. This has led security to be increased around those facilities and for the family members of those involved.  
There are rumors of a sub-breed of Mantis, commonly called the 'Praying Mantis' by those few who've seen one. There's little to go on other than they seem to be more intelligent and in control of their instincts than the 'normal' Manti.  
Thanks to the obvious facts, as there are no confirmed cases of Taming a Mantis Pokégirl and surviving, let alone capturing it, Thresholding into one, whether naturally or by force, is impossible. Thank the gods above.

**AN: **Oh now things get interesting the main character will have a minor character shift in that if it pertains to his 'path' he will have all the motivation to do what is needed with no indecision. How will he Tame a Mantis muhahaha no spoilers lol. As always to leave complaints/comments use the handy little box at the bottom so that I can bask in your adulation, or laugh uproariously at your pitiable attempts at flames. I hope you enjoyed the ride remember the exits are to your front and left, and we hope you come again!


	4. Chapter 4: The die is cast

**What Impossibilities May Come**

Chapter 4: The die is cast

Previously on WIMC,

As I walked to the spot I entered at I looked around one last time "Thank you for everything, I'm sorry I couldn't be the son you wanted but this is my path not yours. I hope you can at least be proud of the fact that I at least found the will to walk my path, may you in death, rest in the peace you searched for in life, Goodbye father." Shedding one tear I shut down my life drain ability and teleported to the surface for the second time in my life, maybe this time I can get it right.

Now,

The sudden light blinded me I had obviously lost track of time while in there, not all that surprising considering I was hallucinating. Before I could see properly again there was a resounding smack as something slapped me, I considered teleporting to get away from my mystery assailant, but before I could I was embraced in a hug that was just short of painful and a pair of lips were furiously pressed against mine. I was overwhelmed in the emotions of concern, happiness, and anger in equal amounts, Polly. There were three other emotional beacons; one had almost fanatical levels of relief beginning to blossom over what was moments before irrational levels fear and loneliness, Liz. Another was hope, curiosity, insecurity, and fear, Sarah; the last one was frustration, and anger and now had the beginnings of respect and lust, the Mantis? Why were they out? Oh crap, I felt it through the delta-bond anger and disappointment covering fear and insecurity; right before I was slapped again, and again. I put up my hands and finally my eyes adjusted to the afternoon sun, they were all there and the Mantis was obviously disgruntled. I spoke up "Polly Lynn Maxwell, enough." She stopped instantly as I now had a tone even she had never heard I could feel the fear coming from her. It was then that they all took a look at me and for the first time Polly saw a tear on my face. I could feel her fear increase as I straightened my posture, when combined with all the life force I drained while underground I no longer looked like I was on deaths door. To them it was like looking at a different person, I sighed "It's good your all out it means I don't have to do it to talk to you all." Sarah had a look of relief at that but I continued "I have lived up until this moment in a daze only half living, but I have faced my past once and for all, and while I don't forgive what was done I can't keep living in the past It's time I looked forward."

Looking at Polly my face softened "Polly you will never have to fear me but I could use a little more trust." The relief that I felt from her was staggering but she keep a safe distance from me. I addressed them again "I have always been sterile, but my 'father' spent his time attempting to change this, towards this he had a computer program running on my DNA to create a virus that would allow me to bear children. But even with the power of that computer it wasn't enough so he had it split between two computers one a living computer named Cocooner. I have now retrieved the half I left here; this leaves only the half with Cocooner. However the virus is not without risk or drawbacks, the risk is death, the drawback is that even if I am successful my children will only have at best half of my abilities; also the miscarriage rate will be 40-50%. It is a cost I am now willing to pursue, because I have been forced to face my past by a promise to myself that if I ever returned here it would be to start this path. For us to face Cocooner I will need a very specific team of pokegirls as taking down a legendary pokegirl is not a task to take lightly. Thankfully I have an innate knowledge of all her weaknesses as she was one of my father's creations. I can use all of you in my fight; but even with all of you will not be enough, I need six others, also Sarah will need to evolve before we will be ready to face her. All of us will have to get stronger as well so you're going to be fighting far more often to prepare you. I can sense your questions so ask and I shall answer."

Polly spoke up first "What happened?" I sighed "I faced the ghosts of my past to retrieve my birthright. No I won't describe the details of the horrors that took place in those halls, I lived them once and do not wish to relive them again." Liz spoke next "who is she and what happened since I was put back in the pokeball?" I nodded "When I went to get breakfast I had to deal with an undesirable and was forced to leave the city to avoid attracting attention. Then I began walking to get my bearings and walked though her packs territory causing them to begin hunting me, thanks to Sarah's reconnaissance I was able to lay a trap and killed all but her, then I engaged her in combat and wore her out to exhaustion and caught her, then Sarah rejoined and we walked here. Before you ask Sarah is the Ghostly that released you all from your pokeballs." Polly was next to speak, her agitation outweighing her fear "Why didn't you release us? We could have helped you fight Baka!" I chuckled "No, there were 12 Mantis you could have each killed two at most and with me trying to protect you I could have taken out three maybe four that would have still left two in prime position to kill all or some of you before I could have killed them." The Mantis spoke up next "you not win against sister's, would have died." I smirked "I was playing with you." She felt absolute confidence behind my words and stayed quiet. I decided now was as good a time to ask the important question "I need to ask, now that you all know my destination do you still wish to follow me on my path?" Polly was the first to speak up "Of course I'm coming you're stuck with me remember, but you owe me a 'thorough' explanation later" I just nodded Liz was the next to speak "You are my pillar of sanity I will lose myself without you." I smiled at her and Sarah signed to me "You said I had to follow you to see Atlantis right?" I nodded and lastly the Mantis finally questioned "you tame me you die."

I just smiled "well we're just going to have to wait to find out." She just scoffed "You'll be yummy." Finally having my greatest fears allayed I stood up and grabbed the pokeballs balling all except Polly I went to hug her but she moved away "What happened to no secrets, I can understand with the others because you haven't promised them but it's just you and me now?" I sighed "I really don't want to relive the past again, I want to look forward, I will not hide anything you ask but I'm asking you please be careful what you ask because answering some questions will hurt me." She finally understood my fears of talking about my past "Then all I need to know is truthfully why did you face the Mantis pack by yourself, do you think you're some comic book superhero who can face anything and walk away without a scratch and a smile on your face?" I smirked "I don't think I know, I know I can walk away without a scratch, I know I can walk away with all of you alive, but if you were out there one of you would have died. Don't argue with me on this point you are aware when I make combat predictions they are not biased because bias leads do error and error leads to death. I knew the only option with the variables I had to work with was to be alone so I could open up my most dangerous abilities to win." She frowned "So that's all we are variables in some equation to you? What are you going to do when that big head of yours makes a mistake, you can't always be right?" I was losing hold of my emotions "You are not just some variable to me! None of you are! It's because I care that I use my abilities to keep you safe! And I know what happens when I make a mistake, I lose someone, I-I can't afford to make mistakes, I just can't, not again."

I was angry at first but the anger turned to anguish as I fell to my knees only to be caught in loving arms "See you can't move on when you hold all this in without finding an outlet that's what I'm here for remember I told you not to forget me." I stayed that way telling her about all the people I've lost I made sure to control my emotions enough to not drain everything around me, but it was a balancing act and mentally draining. By the time we finished it was dark and I looked like I was back at deaths door having lost all the vitality I had gathered, I looked frail, vulnerable as Polly just stroked my hair I fell unconscious laying in her lap. It wasn't until early afternoon the next day before I awoke to find Polly and Sarah on either side of me sleeping getting up I brought out the other two and started brunch for the three of us. The rations weren't the tastiest food I've ever had but it put something on my stomach so I couldn't complain too much. I asked Liz to watch over the other two while I took a walk with the Mantis. As we walked she was waiting for a lapse in my attention long enough to surprise me, little did she know that that was exactly what I wanted. I had purposefully fed her earlier so that her prime motivating factor would be lust, not hunger I didn't need her eating me after all. Once she saw a chance she threw me to the ground and held my hands in two of hers and used the scythes to cut my clothes off then used her other hands to stoke me off to get me up.

Once I was hard she mounted me and went at the speed and rhythm she wanted without a care for what I wanted. She eventually decided to try biting me and before she could I activated my draining abilities and she stopped so I stopped "If you eat me I will eat you back your choice." She stared at me before making a decision and going back to taming me. Once she came I felt the alpha-bond form just as I felt her scythe slit my throat and it caused me to orgasm as my penis shot into her, she mewed at the feeling and licked my blood off the scythe. She finally let go of my body and prepared to eat me before she felt revulsion at the thought of eating me. Confused she realized she had an alpha-bond with me, but it should have disappeared when I died. She looked at me just as my 'body' started moving and she scurried back from me. I massaged my 'slit' throat as my voice box finally reattached itself and I could talk again "Did you really have to nearly decapitate me I felt you came so it must have been good for you?" She had wide eyes and fear rolling off her all she could say was "M-Mantis-s?" I smirked at her "How am I still alive? Simple as long as I have energy I can't die." To emphasize the point I took one of her scythes and cut through my arm as the blade passed through my arm it clotted instantly behind the blade and the split halves almost instantly healed, leaving only a line of dried blood behind. I flinched as it cut "still hurts like a bitch though." I could see the fear turn into fascination as an idea seemed to form in her mind; I didn't like the smirk that threatened to take over her face as she was looking at me like a steak. She jumped at me and took a chunk out of my forearm, I swore and she spit it back out like it was poison. Once my arm had healed itself, much more slowly as it had to grow new flesh instead of simply reattaching, I could see her pouting at me. An unlimited supply of meat and it tastes like shit, I was infinitely grateful for that. Obviously the bonding caused her mind to tell her it's wrong to eat the one she's bonded to.

I had an idea I focused on the bond and tried to imagine that allowing her to eat me was the only way she could survive and I focused on the feeling that it evoked that would make it 'ok' for her to 'eat' me. Sending that emotion down the bond I put my forearm back at her mouth. She looked apprehensive but the smell of blood drove her to take a tentative bite, once she did she almost came and tried to take a larger bite breaking the bone. However my surprise instantly broke my focus causing it to taste like shit again, my theory was right. I just wish there was a less painful way of proving it. She looked at me in confusion "Mantis?" I tried to smile through my grimace as the nasty wound healed itself, it was taxing on my reserves and I was going to have to take a walk alone to gather life energy away from the girls soon "If I give you permission you may eat me but if you don't learn how to ask nicely and eat in a less painful manner I'm not going to give you permission. Understood?" She looked at me thoughtfully for a few seconds before nodding and coming up to me slowly and asking "Mantis?" I nodded and placed the newly regenerated flesh to her mouth this time she controlled her urges and bit a clean chunk out swiftly. It hurt no doubt but I didn't lose my focus this time and she was able to eat it this time, she was now more excited than ever. I don't know if this was such a good idea now that I really think about it, but it will give me a way to reward good behavior and let out her urges in a safe (if extremely painful) manner.

I walked back to the others with the mantis constantly 'asking', yup this was definitely coming back to bite me in the ass (literally). The others were looking at me with awe and disbelief, not that they doubted my ability to do what I set my mind to doing, but there was some doubt that I could become the first person to 'tame' a Mantis. I just laid down regenerating is draining and I was running dangerously low and that meant either going out and leaving the girls or sleeping and absorbing energy slowly over time. When I awoke I was in new clothes, Polly most likely, and she sun was set. Looking around all the girls were sleeping so I teleported into the woods and made sure there was nothing sentient around me before absorbing energy to refill my depleted reserves. Once I had enough to get us to my next destination I stopped absorbing and teleported back, when I arrived I saw Liz staring into the campfire with a lost look on her face. As soon as she saw me her entire demeanor changed to relief and joy. I sat down next to her "You know we're going to have to work on getting you to trust that even if I'm not here physically, I'm still here." I placed my hand over her heart. She smiled "I can't help it, even though I can feel the alpha-bond, when I can't see you my mind plays tricks on me. I start thinking that it was all a dream and I have trouble telling what the truth is." I nodded knowing this part of her recovery was going to be the hardest "Someone far wiser than me once told me. Truth is what we make of it, it doesn't truly matter in the end, if you think it's real then to you it is real. So stop worrying if this is a dream or not, and focus on enjoying the time we spend together and treasure the memories as if they were real irregardless when we aren't." She was stunned with the simplicity of the solution and felt foolish that she couldn't come up with it on her own, but then isn't that the purpose of 'wisdom' to make others feel foolish. I put my arm over her shoulder and held her for the rest of the night not tired enough to sleep.

Once everyone had 'eaten' breakfast, and were waiting around the embers of our camp fire I decided it was time "Alright there are a couple of objectives I have, and since you all have stuck with me you deserve to know what you're getting yourselves into. First we need a dildo, but not just any dildo, one that can remove the need for taming as long as it is in, the trade-off is the inability to feel pleasure. Second we need to find one of my sisters and arrange a trade. Third we need to follow any reports on 'Widow' attacks. Fourth we need to find a Chimera. Fifth I will need one more ghost type either another Polterkissed, a Spectra, or a Banshee; but only a Banshee we come across, I'm not going to let Sarah to go through that just to fill a spot, one she can fill by evolving into a Haunter, especially since I will need a Groaning anyways. Sixth I will need two Tittos, and we will have to take them to the orange continent to find and have them scan my stepsister Evangelion. Lastly we will need to train until everyone is level 60 and up, I will not face my sister unprepared. I already lost one harem in a fight with her; I'm not making that mistake again. Now one last thing before we pack up and go, I'm not going to train you to fight in a league way, I'm going to train you to fight as a team. When we face Cocooner she isn't going to stand there and wait for us to fight in one on one battles, she is going to spawn Pokégirls to fight with her and she will attack any of you that present an opening to her, you are going to have to cover each other's backs. Polly you're going to be happy about this because to train I'm leaving you all out of your Pokéballs as much as possible and you will have to face any feral Pokégirls we come across without my help, because in the fight I will be busy fighting my sister. The Tittos will be backing me up in their Evangelion transformations as Evangelion has a power to match her power with her opponents, the Tittos will have the same ability removing the normal limitation of having only half the strength of the pokegirl they duplicate. It's a little trick I stumbled upon when reading a watcher file on my stepsister's abilities."

Awe, and disbelief, just when they thought nothing I did could surprise them I went and pulled another trick out of my hat, but in truth I've had hundreds of years collecting lore on anything that could be used as a strength against my sister. I just finally have the drive to collect the team I need to defeat her to bring my form of peace to this world. I will create a world without humans, without Pokégirls, and I will do it without killing anyone. I will use my father's tools to make it impossible to hate, to hurt, or to take without giving back in return, a world of peace because any other action will be impossible. My DNA will be the gatekeeper of peace, I will be the mother and the father to all, my will passed on through the generations in a cycle of enlightened evolution, the next generation surpassing the last. A world where the driving motivation will be self-improvement and a need to help those around them so that everyone is a collective of individuals, not self-serving individuals, or an individual collective, nor a self-serving collective; a group of individuals, all working in concert, like the cells in an organism, each unique but each having a place and a purpose to support the greater whole. Maybe I'm nuts, maybe I will fail like my father, maybe my dream is flawed, but I can see no other alternative all other plans lead to strife, all other plans have holes. I am ultimately just imitating Mother Nature by following the balance she created in all organisms, and applying that structure to society as well. How can I argue billions of years of evolution with only 312 years of experience?

Polly was upset "what will the rest of us do if only the Tittos will be helping you fight her?" I raised an eyebrow "You all will be helping me fight her, she will begin dropping eggs of powerful Pokégirls that will hatch in mere seconds, what happens from there is impossible to predict and is the very reason I am collecting the team I am, in order to be as versatile as we can be within the specializations I will absolutely need. The Dryder will be an absolute, as well as the Chimera, and the Groaning, the two incorporeal have a little room for variance, and the need for a physical fighter perfect for a Mantis, and the last position of a support is perfectly filled with Liz and the Lucarda. what I want Liz to do is use preamble to prevent all the girls Cocooner lays to fight from dying, because if Cocooner see's her girls still fighting she will stop making them to conserve energy. This will allow Liz to selectively 'kill' Bad matchups and 'save' beneficial matchups making delaying her army easier for us. The Groaning Is necessary to possess any beneficial Pokégirls that Cocooner drops depending on exactly which she makes. The Dryder is necessary because I need to infect Cocooner with Hyper Venom as it is one of her few true weaknesses, and then she is needed to use her webbing to control the battlefield making the terrain suit our needs at the time. The Mantis is needed for lack of a better term 'crowd control' and will have the most exhausting of the positions. The Lucarda will use her ability to create an amy of undead to soak damage and act like a shield. The two Incorporeals will have to move around distracting the army and bringing long-range attacks off of the Mantis, preferably I'd like a Spectra to support Polly with this task as the Spectra is completely Incorporeal and can pass right through most attacks, but she won't have the accuracy Polly will, leaving Polly dodging and throwing long-range attacks, while the Spectra will dodge and distract, wearing them down. The Tittos will be backing me up against my sister but once I get her into position The Chimera will have to be near me so that she can be absorbed with me and my half of the virus that way Cocooner and I can become one being and fight for possession of the resultant body, the Chimera and the Groaning can help me in my fight if the Groaning attempts to possess the cocoon we will form as the genetic changes attempt to fuse us together. If I win I can recreate the Chimera's body and deposit her consciousness into it so she won't die, however if I lose we will both likely die along with the Groaning if she assists because our fate will then be in my sister's hands. This is all just a general plan because Cocooner is too versatile to make exact plans, and even if I could, 'no plan survives first contact with the enemy'. If we aren't capable of improvising when the plan goes to shit we will be blindsided and fail."

All of them seemed content knowing that I wasn't jumping into this without a plan and understood their intended parts to play. It was actually the Mantis that voiced a question on most of their minds "What do first?" I was happy to see she was recovering from the taming shock "First, we go to the Scarlet league, I've heard rumors of a league fighter of some renown having balls of titanium or a really weird fetish for having the ugliest Trollop ever recorded as his main fighter. But I know better than that it's likely that my father's invention is keeping the girl tame, and either the tamer doesn't truly understand the importance of what he has, or he is keeping its existence a secret, if he really doesn't have it then he is the biggest pervert on the planet. In any case it's my best lead on the dildo, and it's possible that while we are in Scarlet league we can find one of the Pokégirls we're looking for, since it has one of the best markets for pokegirl trading in the world." They all nodded accepting the plan, but something was bugging Polly "If you're going to fuse with your 'sister', are you going to be a male or a female when it's over?" I simply laughed at her "If I win I will have all her abilities and as such I could be either." Polly visibly relaxed at that "Oh thank god." We all laughed at that as we finally got packed up.

Cold, I always hated the Scarlet league because it was always cold, even in July. We tracked down our target to ironically named Firestorm Town, though I would have called it a city more than a town. The tamer we were looking for was named 'The Great Fandango", no seriously that was his name. He wasn't hard to track down signing autographs in a coffee shop, we entered and I lazily got in line and waited. We had gotten in the habit of pokeballing Liz and The Mantis, less trouble if people weren't freaking out screaming for their lives. I still needed to name the Mantis, but her speech and intelligence were coming along nicely. Polly was getting a little distant if I had to guess I would say the pressure of my 'Great Quest' was getting to her, I should have a heart to heart with her soon. Liz was doing well, though she still had mood swings depending on my presence she was starting to get some of her old personality back; though I'm not sure that is a good thing as she keeps trying to get the Mantis to help her with pranks, the thought of what those two could come up with actually scares me. Sarah is still a little distant and cold but I've worked with her by telling her of all the wondrous and amazing things I've seen in my travels; she has actually made a travel diary with all the places she wants to see. It's nice to see her immerse herself in her imagination, when she writes in it a small flicker of the curiosity and wonder she had before the T2 shows through. I have been a little busy training them so the taming has been a little clinical rather than therapeutic, another issue I need to address as soon as possible.

Finally damn that was a long line, sitting there the muscled tamer had his hand outstretched waiting for me to hand him the object I wanted signed. I simply shook my head "and you think you're a real battle tamer? A real battle tamer does one of two things 'trains' or 'fights'. He most certainly doesn't have time to sit and sign his name all day." It had the intended effect as he stood up to his impressive 7' height, I chuckled "Struck a nerve have I? Well I'm going to be battling in this week's pokegirl tournament I was wondering if '_The Great Fandango_' was going to show up. Or is he too chicken to face me?" He was looking at me with plain disbelief that anyone would have the gall to talk to 'him' like that. He then burst out in fits of laughter "You? You think you have what it takes to take me? I could break you by breathing to hard, look how scrawny you are. You look like you're going to fall asleep, and you think you have a chance against me." He shook his head in exasperation "My advice is go home and jack off to porn because you go to that tournament and if the other tames don't I will break you." I just shrugged "Care to make a bet on it?" He just scoffed "You would lose; besides you don't have anything to bet." I shook my head "How about if I lose the tournament you win one million Slc." His eyes popped out of his head when he saw I had the cash to pay "and if I win you give me the secret to how you tame your Trollop." He looked at me debating before smiling "You're going to lose anyway so I'll be happy to take that cash off your hands." He tried to take it but I moved out of his path "Only if I lose. Do we have a deal?" He smirked "Fine deal. I hope you last long enough for me to crush you myself. Now get out, you're stinking up my favorite coffee shop." I took the dismissal and walked out, the crowd was gaping at the display and parted to get out of the way of the tamer with the guts to antagonize their 'celebrity' and survived.

I had already registered the Mantis back in the last continent so that I wouldn't attract attention here just yet, I still had an objective I needed to complete before the watchers reported my presence to the league and I was asked to 'kindly' leave. I still wish I could see the face of the watcher that handles 'processing' noticing a tame Mantis; someone was going to shit a brick. I walked to the pokegirl exchange and looked at the list of available pokegirls, I checked Cs and not surprisingly there were no Chimeras, checking Ds there were no Dryders, checking Ps there were no Polterkissed, checking Ss there was one Spectra but it was already sold, starting to lose hope I checked Ts and found 3 Tittos. One listing was sold, another was for 85,000, and the last was a trade only but it was for a set of twins. I checked the last one and saw the tamer wanted a Venuswhore in trade. Checking the listing for Vs there were none for sale, of course it couldn't be that easy. Still the chance at getting twins was too much to just ignore, or do I buy the other listing for a single one and continue looking for another, argh! Well I guess I knew my answer the moment I saw the twins. Well let's see if I can't find a Venuswhore, before someone else trades them. This is the first time I've dealt with the exchange and I definitely have mixed feelings on one hand it can make finding a tamer and getting the attention they need rather than going feral from being unneeded and ignored easier, on the other hand it's slavery. I'm also disgusted at just how easy the process is; just a click of a button sends a pokegirl off to her fate for better or worse. I'm starting to reconsider whether I want to use it at all, damnit. Ultimately I will let fate decide, if I run into a Venuswhore I will, and if I don't then I won't, I know I'm just making excuses but this just increases my resolve in changing this world.

Walking to my Hotel room I passed the pokeranch and decide that the worst that can happen is they don't have any of the pokegirls I'm looking for, because I doubt they have a Venuswhore in this cold. Walking in the warm was comforting as I shook off the snow that had collected on my bulky clothes, did I mention I hated the cold? The receptionist greeted "Welcome to Firestorm's Pokeranch, the guest sign in is over there if you want to see the pokegirls we have available, please remember to be respectful of them as this is their home." She then went back to her computer and ignored me. After signing in I walked into the cold of the fields inside the ranch; they were smaller than the fields of warmer climates, but there were more buildings to keep pokegirls that couldn't stand the cold warm. Walking past all the pokegirls that were milling about I headed into one of the buildings and was happy to be out of the cold again. Checking the pokegirls I was surprised to see a trio of Tittos, I would have missed them if there wasn't a name plate saying 'Titto'. They looked exactly the same and emotionally they felt the same telling one apart from the others would be difficult if not impossible thanks to being shapeshifters. Watching I saw them playing with each other, and saw they almost had a group mentality if one acted the others follow, strangely there was no 'leader' as they would switch which one was leader at random. It was a game for them to act a part one would be the shy one another the fearless one and the last would be the happy-go-lucky, the interesting thing was that there would never be a point where two personalities existed at the same time. Their teamwork would make them formidable if they got a chance to work together, they also depended on each other mentally. If a tamer were to split them up they would suffer losing the others, it would be a minor adjustment to my plan but if I could get them to fight the way they play they would give my sister a run for her money.

I walked up to them and waved, they all simultaneously waved back cracking smiles. They waved me over and I joined them as they made space in the circle they had been sitting in. I watched as they would one at a time make a face and 'pass' that face on gaining the one to their right. I also noticed they cycled through four faces not three, internally smirking I joined in picking up the face of the triplet to my right. This went on with one of them switching adding a new face to the rotation every once and a while. They all stood up obviously starting a new game seeing that I picked up the last, now they were exact copies of me and were tapping out a sequence and adding two taps every time it was passed on, the only reason I was able to pass it along and add two taps was my eidetic memory. They were able to get up to 86 taps before they would lose it and start over with a new sequence. While I was enraptured in the abilities of these three unassuming pokegirls I missed the woman standing there watching us play with her mouth hanging open. When I finally sensed her I looked up and waved, not surprisingly the three were a little out of sync with me but they copied my movement precisely. I smiled at them before walking away; they grabbed me not seeming to want me to go. I said "I'll be back I have to talk to the nice lady over there." They nodded but didn't say anything, they turned back into themselves, and went back to playing but they didn't seem to have the same energy they had before. I walked over to the woman and said "Hi can you help me? I need to know who to talk to about getting these three." She seemed to come out of her stupor and said "That would be me. I can't believe you figured out their game and were able to keep up with them, I think you made an impression on them. Are you sure you want them though they aren't popular." I nodded "You mean because they are mute?"

She was again flabbergasted "How did you know?" "Simple they have excellent powers of observation and can mimic exact movements only seeing them once, along with near perfect memory, and lastly they have perfect teamwork. Without saying a word they 'pass' information from one to the next through a series of twitches in their hands that their observational skills pick up, and their memory stores that way if two 'Talk' at the same time the one 'listening' 'hears' what both say. I haven't got the language they developed down yet but that level of language only develops if there is a reason they can't use simpler methods, thus they are obviously mute." Silence, it took her a while to process what I said and another while to realize I saw all that while 'playing' with them. I finally decided she had enough time "So how do we go about getting them adopted?" She nodded and took me through the long involved process of paying the breeder fees and registering them to me. Once done I came back to them and said "Hello again how would you like to come with me for good?" I could feel hope and terror "I don't mean one of you or two." I held up three pokeballs "I mean all three of you together." The terror was replaced with joy and they grabbed each other, then they came over and included me in the group hug. We left for my hotel, and once we arrived the three of them were abuzz of 'talk' with each other. They were all over the place emotionally but if I had to take an educated guess it probably had something to do with taming anxiety. When they all came at me with seductive looks, I had to amend my guess they didn't seem to have 'any' anxiety.

They each grabbed the part of me they wanted to 'play' with, one grabbed each of my hands and rubbed themselves with them as the third came up and kissed me, with my concentration divided I vaguely remember falling on the bed and my hands finding their way into wet folds. The one in front of me was working my clothes off enough to get to my hardened member as she switched with the sister on my right. She decided to take the 69 position and as I explored her folds she lavished my penis in saliva and did get three-fourths of me in her mouth. After switching with the sister on the left this one decided to impale herself on me and worked herself to orgasm, after how much she had been worked up it didn't take too long once she finished she switched with the one on the right and this one took me reverse cowboy style grabbing her bobbing hair in one hand and looking over her shoulder at me as she went to town, I was having to bite my tongue not to go because I still had a third one to go. Thankfully she came shortly after before switching with the last; but I wasn't sure I was going to last long enough to get her as I was already working on a record time for me, I had never had to pleasure three girls at once before. I dug my toes and bit my inner cheek trying to stave off the impending release any way I could. I was so focused I never noticed when she came until I felt a hand on my cheek; my other hands were on the cheeks of the other two. I could feel the alpha-bonds with all three and finally allowed myself to cum as she rode me until I collapsed with the two on the side holding my hand to their chests and the third laying on top of me.

We spent the next three days until the tournament teaching me their form of sign language, they met the other pokegirls but with the language barrier there was little they could say to us yet. I decided to hold off telling them of my dream until I could talk to them properly; I also switched to carrying my pokeballs on a bandolier that had room for ten pokeballs instead of the belt that could only have six. As I arrived at the stadium I walked to the tamer registration booth and walked up. The man sitting behind the booth looked up with a bored expression as I handed my Pokédex and he scanned my info into his system and pointed at a scanner "please scan the pokegirls you intend to use." I scanned the three Titto, then Polly getting a raised eyebrow, then Liz getting wide eyes, and then the Mantis and he jumped out of the chair and screamed. I was failing to restrain my laughter as he was up against the wall white as a sheet. A league representative showed up quickly asking the man what the problem, once he saw that I was registering a Mantis he looked at me angrily "You cannot register feral pokegirls in any league battles. What are you trying to pull?" I looked at him and deadpanned "She isn't feral." The seriousness I said it with caught him off guard but he composed himself "And I'm a monkey's uncle. There is no way you can tame a Mantis." I smiled and released the Mantis scaring everyone there, as they prepared for battle but she just stood there and I asked "sweetheart could you give me a kiss right here?" I pointed to my cheek and she kissed my cheek stunning everyone as they started to realize that it truly was tame. The rep didn't look so sure of himself so I put the nail in the coffin "there is no league law against registering a 'tame' Mantis, besides can you imagine the fame having the first tame Mantis in a league fight will bring?" That did it I could see the stars in his eyes as he was now falling over himself apologizing and leading me to the tournament, all too easy. I took a glance back and smirked seeing some tamers looking down right terrified at the prospect of going up against a tamer that could tame a Mantis, and especially so at going up against his Mantis to boot.

Finally we walked out to the stadium seats for competitors, overlooking the battle ground and the place where I will participate in my first league battle in nearly a century, no pressure.

Pokédex entries by order of appearance

**Tamer: Drake Maxwell**

**Age: **Actual 312, Recorded 272, apparent 21

**Sex: **Male

**Race: **Caucasian

**Hair: **Silver

**Eye: **Green

**Height:** 6'

**Weight:** 200lbs

**Blood Gifts:** Regeneration; Fast Healing; Quick Clotting; Recovery; Phase-Sight; Telepathy; Teleport; Blank Mind

**Blood Curses:** Sterility; Empath; Parasite; Wanderlust

**Slc: **savings; **N/A**; checking; 320,430

**Licenses,**

**Tamer: Y**

**Master Tamer: Y**

**Researcher: Y**

**Breeder: N**

**Active Harem**

**1) **'Polly Lynn Maxwell' Polterkissed (38)

**2) **'Elizabeth Anne Maxwell' Maryann Drew (44)

**3) **'Sarah Eleanor Maxwell' Ghostly (36)

**4) **'' Mantis (49)

**5) **'' Titto (34)

**6) **'' Titto (34)

**7)** '' Titto (34)

**8)** '' ()

**9)** '' ()

**10)** '' ()

**Watcher Notes:** Subject should be considered as dangerous as a pokegirl even when alone. Due to his age we assume he has the Blood Gift 'Longevity' and due to his apparent age he is assumed to have the Blood Gift 'Youthful Vigor'. Subject is the oldest recorded Human, he was recorded as being 21 in 49AS making his assumed birthday 2030AD/28AS. Subject has had no recorded or observed children as such it is assumed he has the Blood Curse 'Sterility'. Records of previous watchers have indicated the following; he is ** XXXXXX XX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX** as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift '**XXXXXX XXXX**'; he has been recorded as **XXXXX XXXXXX XX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX** as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift '**XXXXXX XXXX**'; he has been reported as **XXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX** as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift '**XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**'; watcher's that have attempted to have psychic Pokégirls read his mind have failedas such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift 'Blank Mind'; he has been seen taming a ghost type Pokégirls while incorporeal as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift 'Phase-Sight'; he has been seen teleporting without a pokegirl to do so as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift 'Teleport'; wounds he has sustained have been observed 'healing'as such he is assumed to have the Blood Gift 'Fast Healing'; he has been observed getting back up after exhaustion quickly as such it is assumed he has the Blood Gift ' Recovery'; and he has been observed 'sucking the life out of an attacker' as such it is assumed he has the Blood Curse 'Parasite'. If our assumptions are even close to right then he has the most Blood Gift/Curses in any recorded individual as such he is to be considered a 'person of interest' for any watchers that find him. It is also known the subject has somehow acquired the interest of almost, if not, all major players across many continents, because of this the subject is known to travel often and rarely stays in one place for long.

**TITTO**, the Copycat Pokégirl  
**Type:** Near-Human Metamorph  
**Element:** Magic  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** liquid. Due to digestive problems, Tittos have trouble eating solid food  
**Role:** a very adaptable Pokégirl, unfortunately not many are known to exist.  
**Libido:** Average (with seasonal peaks)  
**Strong Vs:** None  
**Weak Vs:** Rock, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Transform  
**Enhancements:** shapeshifting  
**Disabilities:** Low Strength  
**Evolves:** Glass (normal), Brass (Fire Stone), Marble (Diamond Stone), Paperdoll (Leaf Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Statue (Water Stone), Marble (de-evolved with Water Stone), Psivamp (mechanism unknown), Firemaiden (special evolution stone), Airmaiden (Sky Crystal)  
Titto is a rare Pokégirl with a single powerful ability. She can transform into a number of other forms, duplicating the abilities of other Pokégirls. However, in exchange for this capacity, the Titto is only as strong as humans are when in her normal form, and only half as strong as the Pokégirl she changes into when using Transform. One thing she cannot do is transform into vapor, gas, water, or anything that is insubstantial (like a ghost Pokégirl). Other than for these limitations, Titto are the perfect pre-Sukebe chameleons, right down to scent.  
It is more common for the Titto to partially transform, changing her legs to a Mermaid's tail for swimming, or manifesting an Angel's wings for flight, or changing a hand into a Warcat's claw. Titto full body transformations can only manage a range of 75% to 125% of her usual mass. The smaller the mass changed, the greater the control the Titto has over the result. Because of her ability to shapeshift, Titto Pokégirls are quite likely the Pokégirl that is most responsible for the largest number of human casualties during the Revenge War (some researchers debate this, however).  
Titto are also vulnerable to sonic attacks. The most peculiar problem of Tittos is that when in their season, their drive to mate with a male that they have a psychic bond with is irresistible and frantic. If there is no such male, the Titto must be forcibly restrained or she will bond with any suitable male, which is a difficult proposition considering her shapeshifting capabilities. Titto are never found near any routes or roads that are lined by anti-Pokégirl sonic barriers and some complain of being affected by them even when they're inside a Pokéball.

**AN: **As always to leave complaints/comments use the handy little box at the bottom so that I can bask in your adulation, or laugh uproariously at your pitiable attempts at flames. I hope you enjoyed the ride remember the exits are to your front and left, and we hope you come again!


End file.
